Halloween
by Lyna01
Summary: Grojband no sabe que hacer en Halloween. Ya son mayores y las fechas festivas ya no significan lo mismo, ahora, por asares del destino, terminaran yendo a un campamento a disfrutar su posible último Halloween. ¿Lo disfrutaran? ¿O el destino planea otra jugada terrorífica y malvada?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hoy se me ocurrió un pequeño especial de Halloween atrasado :p Disfrútenlo.**

 **Halloween:**

Tres de los cuatro integrantes de Grojband se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de su líder, sentados en el sofá y uno de ellos acostado en el suelo. Ahora con 17 años, les era normal estar todas las mañanas sin falta en la casa de su amigo.

No hay nada bueno en la televisión.- Habló Laney cambiando los canales.

¡Debe de haber!- Gritó Kon quintándole el control remoto a su amiga pelirroja.- ¡Es la mañana de Halloween, debe de haber algo!-

Eso no tiene sentido alguno, Kon. Los especiales son en la noche, no en la mañana.- Recordó Kin

Y aun así sigue siendo la misma mierda…- Dijo Laney arrebatándole el control remoto a Kon

¡Vaya! Qué positiva.-

Realista, diría yo.-

¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Corey apareciendo detrás de ellos con un gran tazón de palomitas. Saltó el sofá para no rodearlo y se sentó justo en medio de Kin y Laney.

De que Halloween ahora es aburrido.- Respondió Laney

No seas tan negativa, Lanes.- Pidió el peli-azul entre bromas abrazándola por los hombros. La chica rápidamente abrió los ojos y sonrió como tonta enamorada, bajo la mirada burlesca de los 2 gemelos.- ¡Ya sé!- Gritó el chico del gorro empujando a su amiga lejos de él, casi haciéndola caer, por lo que la mencionada puso cara de enojo y decepción.- ¡Hagamos el Halloween de nuevo divertido!-

Ajá ¿Cómo, genio?- Preguntó Kin sarcásticamente mientras Laney se acomodaba bien y se sobaba la cabeza.

Eh…- Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza pero como su gorro tapaba su cabello, rascó su gorro.- ¡Vamos al cine!-

Aburrido…- Dijeron los 3 al unísono mientras rodaban los ojos

¿¡E-eh!? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó sorprendido

No hay películas buenas, y eso que es Halloween.- Contestó Kon posando su brazo en los asientos del sofá, para poder ver a sus amigos. Pronto a Laney se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

¡No es cierto! Hay una película genial. Se llama _Blood_. Dicen que es la mejor de la década en el cine de terror y…- Laney interrumpió al cuatro-ojos

Ya la vi… Es un estúpido cliché de…- Antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta de que los 3 chicos la veían mal.- ¿Qué? ¡Por favor! No es tan buena…-

¿¡Qué!? ¡Tres chicos murieron en el estreno!- Gritó Kin en la cara de la chica, lo que hizo que Corey cayera del sofá viendo como el pequeño encerraba a la chica entre el sofá y su cara enojada.

¡Aléjate Kin…!- Bajó la voz un segundo y con ella la mirada. Corey sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago ¿Qué hacen? ¡Están muy cerca! Y ahora Laney guardando silencio… ¿¡Qué diablos pasa!?- ¡Me escupiste, idiota!- Gritó la chica golpeando a Kin en sus partes privadas lo que hizo que el chico se retorciera de dolor y se fuera al otro lado del sofá. Corey sintió un extraño alivio.

¡Tú! ¡Agh! ¡Laney!- Rugió el pequeño por el dolor.

A todos se les escapó una risita y rápidamente recuperaron sus lugares.

Muy bien… ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer para volver a hacer Halloween divertido?- Preguntó el líder

¿Ir a envolver la escuela de papel higiénico?- Ofreció Kon con duda

No creo, si cancelan las clases no podré ver lo de la universidad esta semana.- Recordó Laney

Y además, el papel está caro, y hay cámaras de seguridad.- Apuntó ahora Kin. La sonrisa que alguna vez tuvo el peli-azul desapareció y pronto volvió.

¡Asustemos niños!-

Core, ya no somos niños ¡Nos llevarían a la cárcel!-

Cierto…- Apoyaron los dos restantes. Sus ganas desaparecieron, de verdad que se sentían mal.

Chicos…- Laney rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había sentido.- Tal vez… Halloween ya no es divertido porque crecimos.-

Era cierto.

Desde los doce, cada año en adelante, todo había sido diferente, cada vez más apagado. ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante? ¿Cada año que avanzaran sería todo diferente y aburrido?

Sí.

No lo habían aprovechado. Los cuatro se fueron un poco más atrás en el tiempo, recordando la mayoría de días festivos y se dieron cuenta que ya nada era como antes, no era divertido, no esperaban ese día, navidades o cosas así, ahora sólo eran reuniones aburridas familiares. Y lo único que veían una buena diferencia eran los cumpleaños que pasaban entre amigos, pero ese era otro tema.

Dejaron salir un suspiro unísono, un suspiro de rendimiento.

Bueno… ¿Qué tal una disco? ¡O la fiesta de Samanta! Aunque es en la noche y falta un buen rato…- Hablaba Corey algo nervioso, rascándose la nuca, pero de nuevo dejó la frase en el aire por ser interrumpido.

¡Gusanos!- Gritó cierta peli-rosa desde el segundo piso.

Agh, genial. ¿No se supone que estaba en la universidad?- Preguntó Laney de mal humor.- ¿Y por qué sigue diciéndonos así? ¡Tiene 20, por Dios!-

Corey hizo cara de disgusto. Laney tenía razón ¿Qué le pasaba?

Pues porque si les decía que le dieron una semana de descanso, no hubieran venido.- Contestó tocando por un segundo su nariz, ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras Corey sonría victorioso

¡Ah, aquí están!- Habló Trina bajando las escaleras. Los cuatro voltearon a las escaleras y Corey tuvo que poner su brazo por sobre Laney, así hasta parecían pareja.

¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó a su hermana. Creo que había quedado claro a lo que se refería diciendo: _"Hagamos como si no existiéramos y no fuéramos hermanos, sólo dos desconocidos"_

Uno. Dos. Tres… Laney, ¿Eres niño o niña?- Preguntó después de contarnos a nosotros 3

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Hablas en serio!?- Gritó la pelirroja enojada

¡Tranquila! No es mi culpa que no te hayas desarrollado.- Contestó viéndose las uñas

¡Ahora sí!- Gritó Laney por lo que Corey la sostuvo de los hombros para que no asesinara a su hermana, y Trina sólo se hizo un paso hacia atrás.

Bueno, entonces son tres chicos más…- Hizo una pausa y a Laney le tembló un ojo.-Laney.- Dijo después de unos segundos. Corey pudo sentir como Laney apretaba la mandíbula y hacía las manos puños, por lo que él la sostuvo más fuerte.

¿Para qué haces eso?- Preguntó Kin para apaciguar el ambiente, aunque el resultado no fue tan satisfactorio como esperaban.

Oh, pues porque nos vamos de campamento.- Dijo tranquilamente

¿¡Eh!?- Se notaba que los cuatro adolescentes estaban confundidos.

¿A qué te refieres con "campamento"?- Preguntó Corey haciendo las comillas, Trina rodó los ojos.

Los escuché. No saben qué hacer en Halloween, así que pensé "¿Por qué no ser una buena hermana y llevar a mi hermano y sus amigos a un campamento de terror en el cual se puedan divertir?"- Dijo sonriendo, los 4 rodaron los ojos y ella hizo desaparecer su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto.

La verdadera razón.- Pidió su hermano y ella se acomodó en su sitio, peinando un poco su cabello.

Nick Mallory será salvavidas ahí y no desaprovecharé esa oportunidad.-

¿En serio, Trina? Pensé que ya lo habías superado.- Dijo Laney con burla

¡Ay, pequeña feíta! Tú bien sabes lo que es no olvidar el amor…- Dijo y luego rió.

¿¡E-eh!?- Gritó la chica, confundida y sonrojada. La chica tenía una verdadera cara de asesina por lo que Trina subió un escalón de espaldas, después vio como Laney le temblaba el ojo mientras se levantaba con una gran intención de golpearla por lo que dejó salir un grito agudo y después subió gritando:

" _¡Mina, un facial! ¡No quiero verme como esa niño-niña!"_

¿¡Qué!?- Gritó y tomó un cojín. Al ver que era imposible alcanzar a Trina giró sobre sí misma para encarar a sus amigos.- ¿¡La escucharon!? ¡Corey voy a matar a tu mascota!- Gritó refiriéndose a Trina, y sí su cara no demostrara unas ganas de sangre y muerte insaciables, hubieran reído.

" _¡Nos vamos a las cinco, rápido idiotas!"_

Gritó Trina desde el piso de arriba. Laney al escucharla dirigió su mirada de nuevo a las escaleras y estuvo a punto de tirar el cojín a las mismas, pero Corey al ver la trayectoria y comprobar que quebraría un jarrón, tomó a Laney del brazo tirándola al sofá junto a él.

Auch…- Se quejó Laney y se alejó un poco para ver dónde y porque había caído. Al darse cuenta que había caído sobre su secreto amor y mejor amigo, y además lo único que la separaba de su pecho era el cojín, se sonrojo y trató de alejarse sin éxito pues estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad, y a Corey le pasaba lo mismo. No tenía idea de que hacer, y la verdad tampoco de que decir cuando se separarán… Pero, por dentro, se le hacía cómodo…

Los dos amigos trataban de quitarse de ese embrollo rápidamente pero se escuchó el flash de una cámara, lo que hizo que por fin se centraran en algo.

¡Kin! ¡Te dije que lo pusieras en silencio!- Regañó su hermano y él sólo se encogió de hombros para después sonreír.

Ya tengo lo que ocupó.-

¿De qué diablos hablan ustedes dos?- Preguntó Corey

Lo siento, Corey, no te entiendo bien cuando estás debajo de Laney.

Malditos dobles sentidos.

Los dos se vieron y desearon que la tierra se los tragara cuando toparon miradas. Se separaron por fin centrados en esa idea y después ambos se levantaron a encarar a los gemelos.

¿Por qué tomaban fotos de… eso…?- Preguntó Laney algo incomoda y ambos sonrieron pícaramente

Pues porque Allie y Kate pagaran muy bien por la primicia.-

¿Primicia?- Preguntó Corey confuso.- ¿Cuál primicia?-

Pues la de dos tontos enamorados.- Contestó Kon antes de explotar en una carcajada con su gemelo. Laney se dispuso a golpearlos pero otro grito los interrumpió.

" _¡Sólo les quedan seis horas para irnos, rápido! ¡No escucho las maletas!"_

Laney se sentó resignada y espero a que los dos hermanos fueran por un sándwich de queso (Lo cual no tardó mucho) Para ponerse en una posición seria y ver a Corey. Cuando Corey se dio cuenta de eso, le dio un mal presentimiento. Conocía esa mirada, y cuando la veía nunca traía nada bueno.

¿Pasa algo, Lanes?-

Pues…- Suspiró. No sabía porque hacía eso, siempre terminaba cayendo de nuevo.-… No quiero ir ¿Por qué no van sólo tú y los chicos? Digo, no es que me ocupen mucho y digamos que tu hermana… La detesto, como para estar quien sabe cuántas horas metidas en una camioneta con ella de chofer.- Dijo rápidamente, Corey la observó por un minuto y se sentó junto a ella, para hacer bien el contacto visual.

No, no, ¡Ve, Lanes! Por favor. No será lo mismo sin ti.- Dijo y la chica se puso algo colorada.- ¿Es por lo que dijo Trina? ¡No pareces chico! Es decir, sé que cuando éramos más pequeños te confundíamos pero ahora se nota que no eres un chico…- El chico vio los ojos sorprendidos de la pelirroja y rápidamente se calló.

¿¡Qué diablos hacía!? ¿Eso se podía considerar un alago? ¡No, no se puede! ¡Parecía un acosador o algo así!

¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan distraído y hablar de más siempre, por qué!?

A… A lo que me refería era qué…-

Ni lo menciones, voy a casa.- Dijo con cara de robot y sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Mierda. La cagó. Ahora en verdad estaba preocupado y más cuando vio como tomaba su suéter y se preparaba para salir

Oye… Lanes… Yo quería decir qué… O sea, no es que parezcas una súper chica…- Terreno peligroso, retrocede por tu bien, amigo.- ¡No, ósea! ¡Sí lo pareces! ¡Digo! ¡Laney, di algo!- Gritó ya demasiado confuso y aterrorizado

…- Antes de contestar hubo un gran silencio y vio como llevaba su mano a su cara, por desgracia estaba de espaldas a él y no podía saber a ciencia cierta cómo estaba.- Nos vemos a las cuatro y media. Ya vendré con el equipaje.- Anunció, y al decir esto, salió.

Corey había escuchado su voz algo quebrada, pero no como ganas de llorar, si no como si reprimiera algo. Después llegaron los gemelos con una bandeja de sándwiches, así que tomó uno y trató de no tomarle tanta importancia a lo ocurrido.

La chica salió de la casa de su mejor amigo y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, y con unas de sus manos en su nariz. ¿Había tenido una hemorragia nasal? ¡Sí! ¡Diablos, sí!

Su rostro lo sentía tan acalorado que ni el viento de otoño lo quitaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa, subió como un rayo a su habitación y cerró la misma de un portazo. Se quitó el suéter como pudo y buscó un pañuelo, lo tomó, se limpió y después se vio al espejo…

Corey Riffin.

Corey Riffin, su amor secreto desde hace más de 5 años le había dicho que parecía una chica…

¡Aaah!- Gritó tan agudamente que juró haber escuchado un cristal romperse.

Corrió a su cama y tomó la primera almohada que encontró con la cual comenzó a golpear su colchón, y con cada golpe sonreía más.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, quien sea que esté arriba, gracias! ¡Aah!-

Por más que lo intentara, no podía quitar esa sonrisa de idiota de su rostro, y tampoco podía hacer que su corazón latiera más despacio. ¡No podía! ¡El amor de su maldita vida le había hecho el mejor cumplido! O bueno, el mejor cumplido para ella.

¿¡Qué haces, loca!?- Gritó Lenny abriendo la puerta de su habitación como si nada, ella se sentó en su cama y lo vio con mala cara.

Largo.- Gritó y le lanzó otra almohada pero él cerró la puerta más rápido.- ¿¡Quién te dejo entrar!?-

Tu madre.- Contestó él con simpleza. Ella tan sólo rodó los ojos.- Bueno, ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó curioso con una sonrisa, una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa.

Mejor sería preguntar: A ti que te pasa.-

¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada… ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?- Contestó demasiado sospechoso, estaba claro que disimulaba.

¡La sopa, Nepp!-

¡Yo también quiero saber!-

Bien, ¿Los dos al mismo tiempo?-

Bueno. Uno…-

Dos…-

¡Tres!- Gritaron ahora al unísono

¡Voy a un campamento con Corey/Carrie porque a Trina/Mina se le ocurrió!-

Espera, ¿Qué?-

¡Para de arremedarme!-

¡Alto!-

¡Corey dijo que parezco una chica linda!- Gritó Laney

¡Para ya…! Espera ¿¡Qué!?-

¡Cómo lo escuchas! ¡Por Dios, tan sólo recordarlo hace que me emocione!-

Bueno, después de 4 años, debía haber algún tipo de progreso.- Dijo Lenny con gracia por lo que Laney lo golpeó amistosamente y luego rió

Seis años, el plan es de hace cuatro, pero son seis. Y tampoco digamos que tú tengas mucho avance.-

¡Eh! Aquí es más complicado.-

¡Por favor, es Carrie! La chica que sólo quiere matar gente ¿Qué tiene de complicado?-

¡Pues es Corey! El chico que es tan distraído que podrían apuntarle con una pistola y que tu trajeras un cartel que dijera "Me gustas" y no se daría cuenta.-

¡Ah, no, Nepp! Carrie es idéntica.-

¿S-sí… pues…? ¡Por lo menos no es súper aniñada como otra persona que conozco!-

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

Pues…- Al chico ya no se le ocurría nada.- ¡Ay, cállate!- La chica se echó a reír

¡1 a 0, Nepp!- Él sólo se dispuso a arremedarla con la mano que la hizo reír un poco más. Después, al calmarse, abrazó un poco más fuerte la almohada recordando ese momento.

Lenny notó en lo que pensaba su amiga y sonrió, se sentía bien por ella, y aquel brillo que sus ojos reflejaban era más que suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada. ¿Así se verá él siempre? Pues si así es, no le parecía mala idea. Ese tipo de mirada sólo reflejaba amor puro y sincero, por desgracia, a veces, no correspondido. Suspiró y miró a la nada con un pequeño brillo, recordando a Carrie.

No es tan mala como parece…- Murmuró

 **Hoy, más tarde, el siguiente capítulo. No planeo que sean más de cinco :p Pero ya saben mi mente cochambrosa que termina improvisando todo y al final desaparezco un mes**

 **¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Chocan esos cinco? ¿No? Ok...**

 **Dejen Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grojband no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **¡Holi! Pasen y disfruten: :3**

 **Halloween 2.-**

Siguieron hablando un buen rato más y descubrieron que al parecer irían al mismo campamento. Primero les pareció divertido, hasta emocionante, pero después, tan sólo en pensar en días completos escuchando las discusiones de Corey y Carrie, los desanimaba.

Lenny se fue a las dos de la tarde de su casa, con la excusa de preparar la maleta, era tonto, quedaban como 3 horas ¿Por qué ser tan organizado? Bueno, por ella mejor, ahora podría echar una siesta. Se recostó en su cama y esperó a que el sueño la inundara, lo necesitaría si tenía que soportar a Carrie y a los Newmans. Cuando por fin el sintió el sueño y las ganas de cerrar completamente sus ojos escuchó algo; Era su maldito tono del teléfono. ¿En serio ahora? ¿No podía dormir?

-¿Qué?- Contestó al recibir la llamada

-¡Laney, rápido! ¡Llegó Mina y traía a Beff y luego yo grité "¡No, ni loco!" Y Beff comenzó a gritar, y después ese tomate, y luego, y luego…!- Era Corey, de eso no había duda. Él comenzó a hablar tan rápido que apenas y lo entendía, pero entre sus gritos buscó su reloj y descubrió que apenas eran las 2:20.

-¡A ver! Tranquilo, Corey, ¿Qué pasó?- Escuchó un suspiro y supuso que era para llenar sus pulmones de aire de nuevo

-Los Newmans irán con nosotros.- Contestó de mala gana e imaginó su cara de molestia por lo que sonrió de medio lado.- Y además nos vamos a las tres…- Agregó con un tono de miedo.

-¿¡Las tres!? ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni si quiera he hecho la maleta!- Gritó la chica. ¿¡Y ahora que podía hacer!?

-¡Tranquila, Lanes! Faltan…- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- 30 minutos, tienes tiempo.-

-¿¡Tiempo!? No le he pedido permiso a mi madre, no he hecho la maleta, y tu casa está a diez minutos caminando.-

-Son sólo cinco, exageras Lanes.- Dejó salir un gruñido y el chico tosió incomodo.- ¿En serio no has hecho nada?-

-Pues… no.- Contestó algo avergonzada y escuchó una pequeña risa de Corey.- ¡Hey!-

-¡Ya, perdón! ¿Paso por ti?-

-¿Con Trina conduciendo y las Newmans sabiendo mi dirección? Paso.- Contestó algo apurada pero con un poco de gracia mientras veía el reloj.- ¡Prepararé las cosas, nos vemos allá!-

-Sí, Laney, pero de verdad, paso por…- No lo dejó terminar pues colgó.

Empezó a preparar la maleta después de colgarle a Corey. ¿En serio? ¿¡A las 3!? Faltaban unos pocos minutos. Muy bien, hora de empezar.

Tomó todas las cosas que creyó necesarias, no estarían más de cuatro o tres días, así que varios cambios, y cosas típicas de un campamento, serían suficientes.

Aún faltaban 10 minutos y odiaba ser impuntual; Tenía la maleta, su mochila y cosas para entretenerse, ya no le faltaba nada, pero, sentía como si algo faltara...

-¡Laney, baja, la comida está lista!- Gritó su madre. Mierda.

¡Eso le faltaba! ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar el permiso? ¿Qué tal si le decía que no? ¡Decepcionaría a Corey! Y ahora no tenía tiempo para convencerla.

-¿Vas a bajar o no?-

-¡V-voy!- No tenía otra opción. Tomó todas sus cosas y bajó como un rayo al primer piso, lista para enfrentar a su madre.

Llegó abajo después de luchar un poco con los escalones y su maleta, vio su reloj y faltaban ocho minutos. Muy bien, una sola oportunidad. Su madre salió de la cocina con una sonrisa cansada, un delantal puesto, y la olla de comida en sus manos.

-Hoy vamos a comer mi invento de... ¿Qué pasa ahora, Laney?- Preguntó cansada al verla vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter gris, además que su radiante sonrisa de: "No me mates" Delataba que quería algo.- ¿Y esas maletas?- Ya tenía una pequeña idea de por dónde iban las cosas así que dejó la olla sobre la mesa y la encaró.

-Pues, bueno, tú sabes que conozco a Corey y los gemelos desde hace tiempo.- Vio como ella la veía de brazos cruzados.- ¡Mucho tiempo! Y sabes que son buenos chicos, y pues tengo 17 y hay vacaciones, y bueno... Ellos son buenos chicos y...- Estaba divagando y su madre lo sabía.

-Al punto, Laney...-

-¡Affh! ¿Puedo ir a un campamento con los chicos... Por favor?- Su madre la vio con comprensión, y eso era mala señal, así que dejó de sonreír.

-Laney... Mira, ya estás grande, y sabes que antes no me importaba, pero ahora... Hija, lo que trato de explicar es que te has desarrollado, antes no me importaba porque bueno.- Vio la mirada de Laney.- Bueno, tú sabes.-

-Mamá, son Corey y los gemelos ¡Nos conocemos desde pequeños!-

-Pero tienen 17, las hormonas hija, las hormonas.- Contraatacó su madre por lo que Laney hizo cara de "Tienes que estar bromeando"

-Mamá... Te lo ruego... Además, ¿En serio crees que Core..- Se calló a la mitad de la oración y bajó la mirada.-... Alguien se fijaría en mí?

La madre de Laney abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero además de que no sabía cuáles eran las palabras exactas para explicarse, un claxon sonó fuera de su casa. La madre de Laney volteó hacia la ventana y Laney se levantó para ver por la misma. Cuando se asomó vio una camioneta tipo Hippie donde en frente iban Trina y Mina, y en la parte de atrás los demás chicos. La puerta se abrió y mostró un sonriente Corey saludándola y a punto de salir. Laney giró hacia su madre y ella bajó la mirada, luego suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-¡Lanes! ¡Hola!- Saludó el chico con una sonrisa y ella sólo sonrió triste.- ¿Lista para irnos?- Preguntó buscando la maleta de ella

-¿No te dije que no vinieras por mí?- Preguntó tratando de que no viera para adentro

-Pues sí, pero sonabas enojada y apurada y dije "¿Por qué no ser el mejor amigo del universo e ir por ella?"- Ella rió un poco sin verlo a los ojos y después se volvió a ponerse seria, para encararlo.

-Sobre eso... No creo...- Laney fue interrumpida por un quejido de Corey y luego se dio cuenta de que el quejido fue de dolor. Carrie le había aventado una botella de plástico vacía.

-¡Muévete!-

-¡Maldita sea, Beff!- Gritó mientas se sobaba su cabeza. Ella rió en contra de su voluntad pero se calló al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Corey... ¿Qué son esas palabras?- Preguntó su madre actuando sorprendida. Corey miró a su madre sorprendido y por un segundo dejó de respirar. Puso sus brazos a sus costados y la miró nervioso.

-Eh... Eh... No, no, yo...- Su madre se echó a reír y Laney la vio fijamente, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tranquilo, Corey! No pasa nada...- Dijo, tratando de actuar juvenil, y Laney sólo golpeó su frente.

-Eh... Bueno... Sí. ¿Sí podrá venir, no?- Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos. Laney desvió la mirada. ¿En serio debía poner esos ojos tan hermosos, y esa radiante sonrisa, justo en ese momento?

-Pues...- La mirada de su madre se dirigió a la botella que yacía en el suelo y después sonrió comprensiva.- Sí, sí irá.- Terminó.

-¿¡E-eh!?-

-¡Genial!- Gritó el chico y luego vio detrás de Laney.- ¡Allí está tu maleta, vamos te ayudo!-

-¡E-espera, Corey!- Pidió la chica, pero él ya estaba tomando las maletas.

-Vamos, Laney, apúrate.- Dijo su madre dándole palmaditas en la espalda, incitándola a ir por sus cosas.

-¿Por qué?-

-No me dijiste que iban las amiguitas de Lenny... Y Lenny.- Rió un poquito.- Lenny mataría a alguien si te tocaran.- Ella rodó los ojos, era más probable que mataran a Lenny primero... Pero era imposible que eso le pasara a ella.

-Ajá.-

-¡Dale, Laney, vámonos!-

-¡V-voy!-

-Ten.- Su madre le dio un poco de dinero, que no daban más de 50 pesos, que había sacado de su bolso y su tarjeta de crédito.- Confío en ti.- Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomó la tarjeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias mamá, te amo! ¡Nos vemos en 3 días, llevo mi teléfono! ¡Adiós!- Gritó tomando su mochila y corriendo a la camioneta junto a Corey. Ambos entraron y ella se asomó por la puerta, se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Su madre suspiró y después sonrió.

-Están creciendo...- Murmuró y después cerró la puerta.

-¡Por Dios, niño-niña, tardaste un montón! ¡No era suficiente tener que venir por ti, no, tenías que tardar!- Regañó Trina, ella sólo rodó los ojos y saludó a Lenny con un choque de puños.

En la parte de atrás no había asientos, sólo los dos delanteros. Donde los 8 muchachos se encontraban no habían más que varias colchas y almohadas para que el lugar fuero cómodo, y detrás de ellos, una pequeña barrera que separaba la cajuela y sus maletas.

Saludó a los dos gemelos y después vio a las Newmans, que por amabilidad, las saludó cortésmente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una integrante de Grojband educada, en verdad me sorprende!- Habló Carrie después de soltar la mano de Laney. Corey la vio con una mirada asesina.

-Oh, somos educados, pregúntenles a las cientos de personas que han ido a nuestros conciertos. Estoy seguro que no nos comparamos.- Dijo y después sonrió.- Oh, cierto, no han tenido conciertos serios como nosotros.- Burló

-¡Ahora sí!- Gritó y se abalanzó sobre él. Lenny la tomó de los hombros y las gemelas lo ayudaron, Corey al darse cuenta de la ventaja, intentó ir hacia ella pero sus tres compañeros lo detuvieron.

-¡Suéltenme!- Gritaron al unísono pero sus amigos en vez de eso, hicieron lo contrario, hacer su agarré más fuerte.

-¡Cállense!- Gritó Trina tan alto que se rompió el espejo en el cual Mina se estaba viendo. Antes de que los jóvenes hicieran caso, un brusco giro hicieron que todos se impulsaran al lado izquierdo de la camioneta, haciendo que los integrantes de Grojband cayeran sobre los integrantes de Newmans.

Todos chocaron contra la puerta izquierda, unos sobre otros. Al levantarse cada quien acomodo sus cosas (Gorro, lentes, bandana)

-¡Diablos, Trina!-

-¡Pues compórtense! Son otra horas juntos.- Corey murmuró algo inaudible y después buscó a su amiga con la mirada para quejarse de su hermana pero no la encontró.

-Auch...- Se quejó Laney tratando de levantarse. Al parecer había caído sobre su contra parte y trataba de levantarse de entre sus piernas.

-Cuidado, cuidado.- Hablaba su amigo, tomándola de la cintura para que se levantara. Corey se dirigió hacia ella, tratando de que se levantara más rápido y Lenny la soltara. Eran celos de amigos, sí, eso. O bueno, él quería creer eso.

Corey siguió "gateando" hasta acercarse a ella y justo cuando iba a darle la mano una mochila cayó de los asientos delanteros, y de sus bolsas exteriores cayó una navaja sin protección. Corey separó su mano y en cuestión de milisegundos su mirada pasó a Laney preocupado. La muchacha hizo lo mismo con la ayuda de Lenny, que la hizo hacia atrás a divisar la navaja, pero fue algo tarde, el objeto logró hacerle una pequeña cortada no tan profunda en uno de sus dedos y rápidamente la sangre comenzó a fluir del mismo.

La chica al verlo metió su dedo en su boca y después lo sacó al darse cuenta que la sangre seguía fluyendo.

-Agh. Odio el sabor de la sangre.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras los otros dos la veían preocupados.

-¡A ver!- Gritó Corey tomándola de la muñeca y empezó a inspeccionar su mano. Con esto logró que se separara de Lenny, que después de todo era su objetivo, y claro también un sonrojo en la chica. Giró toda su mano buscando algún otro rasguño y apretó un poco su dedo.- ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre llevar una navaja en su mochila? A quién se le haya ocurrido lo mataré.- Murmuró el chico enojado mientras seguía viendo su mano y tomaba la mochila con la otra mano. La pelirroja se sonrojo, pues se estaba preocupando por ella.

-¡Riffin, suelta mi mochila!- Gritó Carrie acercándose a ellos. Genial, dos pájaros de un tiro. Pensó.- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó al ver el lugar y la posición. Con esto, hizo que todos los demás prestaran atención.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre traer una navaja!?- Le gritó Corey y Carrie se encogió de hombros.

-¿Osos?- Corey parecía ofendido con la respuesta. ¡En vez de pedir perdón dice eso! ¡Está loca!

-¿¡Siguen peleando!?- Gritó Trina.

-¡N-no!- Contestaron todos asustados. Trina giró para verlos, y al darse cuenta de la situación de Laney, giró los ojos y buscó algo entre los portavasos. ¿En serio? ¿Sólo él se preocupaba? Pues sí, era tan solo una pequeña cortada, estaba exagerando.

Trina siguió buscando algo y después le aventó una bendita.

-Ten, póntela y compórtense.- Dijo y siguió viendo el camino.

Cuatro horas. Cuatro malditas horas, soportando las peleas de Carrie y Corey por la navaja. Cuatro horas sin poder comer nada porque justo cuando tomaban una papa, Kon y Konnie se la quitaban de sus manos. Cuatro horas escuchando como Kin y Kim trataban de componer música sin audífonos. Cuatro horas escuchando a Trina hablando sobre lo asombroso que era Nick Mallory y lo bien se vería sin camisa. Cuatro horas y por fin habían llegado.

Eran las 7:30 de la tarde, se encontraban bajando sus cosas y ambos pelirrojos sólo veían de lejos tratando de relajarse. El campamento era el típico campamento con cabañas de madera y troncos, estás se encontraban rodeadas de un bosque y si seguías un pequeño camino atravesando el bosque, llegabas a un gran lago. Se respiraba tranquilidad, el aire por fin no tenía contaminación, y las áreas verdes que se encontraban por todos lados eran relajantes. Todo era tan tranquilo.

-¡Hola pequeños campistas!- Gritó un hombre con traje de campista mientras tocaba una trompeta casi en la oreja de la pelirroja, rompiendo su burbuja de relajación. Corey lo notó y se le escapó una pequeña risita mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Campistas?- Preguntó Corey con gracia y una sonrisa mientras tocaba el hombro se Laney

-¿Pequeños?- Habló ahora Lenny, levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?- Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta el chico a su hermana, Corey sólo hizo cara de asco y Laney rió. Después se acercó una joven de no más de 20 años y los saludó. Iba vestida igual que el chico, por lo que supuso que era otra "consejera"

-¡Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a nuestro campamento de Hallo-buu!- Saludó la joven rubia viendo al otro consejero e imitando el "buu" de un fantasma, el consejero sonrió y se fue más lejos seguidos de Trina y Mina. Los ocho chicos planeaban seguirlos pero ella los detuvo.- Esperen, chicos, ustedes irán a un lugar distinto por su edad.-

-¿En serio? ¿Que tienen allá? ¿Porno?- Preguntó Kin viendo como todas los mayores de 18 se iban por el camino del bosque. Todos rieron ante lo que dijo Kin y cuando la chica divisó que el otro consejero se fue, la sonrisa de la chica desapareció y se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto.

-Mira, cuatro ojos, te vas a callar y vas a sonreír como nunca habías sonreído, y más cuando aquel estúpido venga ¿Entendiste?- Amenazó la chica. Kin se hacía cada vez más atrás hasta el punto donde chocó con la camioneta

-Mami.- Susurró miedoso.

-Vaya, como buena Barbie, toda una falsa.- Dijo Laney y Corey rió, pero al darse cuenta que la chica los escuchó tapó su boca.

-Cállate, planita.- Dijo viendo hacia Laney, ella levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Vaya, y además mira en lo que se fija de las chicas. Barbie, por favor.- La chica se alejó de Kin por lo que él le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento. Tomó a Laney de la camisa y la levantó por la baja estatura de la pelirroja, pero está en vez de asustarse la vio desafiante.

-Escúchame, mocosa, tú y tus amigos...-

-Nick Mallory pregunta: qué hace Melissa Brown.- Nick apareció de entre el bosque y la rubia soltó rápidamente a Laney.

-Oh, nada. Les indicaba sus dormitorios.- Contestó de nuevo con esa sonrisa falsa.- ¿Verdad, chicos?-

-Pues...- Laney iba a hablar pero Corey le puso sus manos en la boca.

-¡Sí, así es!- Contestó él para evitar problemas y Laney puso los ojos en blanco.

Nick se fue y la chica comenzó a caminar disgustada. Comenzaron a seguirla sin decir palabra. Fue un camino algo largo, y con llevar sus maletas parecía eterno, cuando llegaron vieron que alrededor de ellos había varias cabañas y estás además de estar rodeadas del bosque, también lo estaban de una cerca metálica.

-Bien.- Dijo con fastidio y rápidamente se dieron cuenta que venían seguidos de muchos más chicos de su edad y menores.- Los que tengan de 12 a 17 se pondrán en esta área, los menores en el área de aquel lado.- Dijo, señalando con la mano un lugar idéntico (5 cabañas en la izquierda y 5 en la derechas, dando un total de 10) Sólo que más lejano y con otra puerta de ese tipo de valla, dando a entender que era otra zona.- ¿Alguna pregunta?- un pequeño levantó la mano

-E-eh... ¿Po-Por qué hay vallas...?- Preguntó con notables nervios

-Para separar las zonas, ¿Otra?- Preguntó de mala gana

-Sí, ¿Por qué estamos un bosque, literalmente, separados del área central? Es decir, puede haber una emergencia y...- Esta vez había sido una chica un poco mayor.

-Porque se nos antoja.- Contestó cruzándose de brazos.- Ahora, escuchen: Yo sólo estoy aquí para conseguir dinero en un lugar "bonito", así que nada de: "Ay, me duele el estómago" "No encuentro el baño" o "Un niño se está ahogando" Ese no es mi maldito trabajo.-

-De hecho sí.- Murmuró un chico menor cerca de ellos, a los que parecían ser sus amigos. Melissa lo vio con el ceño fruncido y lo tomó de la camisa, cargándolo y tomando impulso hasta soltarlo y que cayera en unos arbustos.

Todos observaron al pobre chico que por fortuna estaba bien, y después posaron su vista en la joven, todos con caras sorprendidas y asesinas.

-La cena es a las nueve y habrá una fogata a las diez. Las luces se apagan a las once y punto sin excepciones.- Aclaró.- Lado derecho Son las cabañas de los chicos, el izquierdo chicas. Sólo cuatro en cada cabaña.- Bramó señalando cada lado

Después de que ella se retiró a paso apresurado todos empezaron a elegir las cabañas. Se dieron cuenta que estaban enumeradas, el conteo empezaba con la primera cabaña de los chicos, y el número diez finalizaba con la última cabaña de las chicas. Laney se fue con las Newmans, las odiaba, sí, pero prefería a ellas que alguna desconocida que terminara siendo una idiota, claro, lo mismo pensó Lenny y se dirigió a la cabaña 2 con Grojband.

Laney desempacó las pocas prendas que llevaba y después de guardarlas se acostó en una de las dos literas, la parte inferior para ser exactos.

Por fin iba a descansar. Aunque ella no hubiera conducido, se sentía exhausta, y lo único que tenía ahora en mente era echarse una buena siesta. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún faltaban casi 40 minutos en que comenzara la cena, así que sin preocupación alguna cerró los ojos lista para dormir.

 **Le debo una disculpa, perdón. Pero bueno, un tío falleció y la verdad sí me pegó fuerte /3**

 **¡Pero ya estoy bien, no se preocupen!**

 **\- No nos importa 7n7**

 **Lo sé ;-;**

 **Como sea, ¡Dejen Reviews! -3-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grojband no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **¡Hola! Pasen y disfruten: :3**

 **Halloween 3**

Morfeo ya la estaba guiando por el gran y maravilloso mundo de los sueños, muy poco le faltaba para quedarse súpitamente dormida, y ese era su objetivo; Por desgracia, los próximos 3 días compartiría habitación y no podría controlar a las bestias que tenía por compañeras, a las cuales llamaba "Newmans".

-¡En serio, chicas! Estuve hablando con él y era súper agradable.- Contó Carrie mientras Laney fruncía el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, y las gemelas veían a la peli-azul con atención. Las 3 sentadas en la cama de frente.

-Bueno y... ¿Tiene hermanos?- Preguntó Konnie, y después las tres rieron Así que hablaban de un chico. Bueno, si investigaba Lenny le debería un favor.

-¿De quién hablas, tu novio?- Preguntó sin descaro. Cuando las palabras dejaron de fluir de su boca se arrepintió de ello. Había sido tan directa, parecía que ella le interesaba algo de ellas. Se sonrojo de la vergüenza y desvío la mirada, claro, las miradas de la chica no ayudaban.

-Eh... No...- Contestó Carrie levantando una ceja.- Es un primo lejano al cual no conocía.-

-Oh...- Tenía que encontrar una forma de irse de ahí sin parecer aún más rara.- Iré a ver a... ¿Los chicos? Sí ellos.- Ante esto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de mosquitero que cerraba la cabaña.

-¡Espera, Laney!- Gritó Kim justo cuando ella tocó el pequeño pomo de la puerta de madera, que cubría la de mosquitero. Ella maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres quedarte a maquillarte?- Rodó los ojos cuando las tres le mostraron pintauñas y maquillajes variados. Su vergüenza había desaparecido, y se había convertido en un sentimiento de desespero.

Salió de la cabaña después de ese gesto, ya no le importaba si se había visto mal, lo único que ella quería hacer era dormir y no podía hacerlo. Caminó por el terreno de tierra que se combina con algunas plantas y hojas secas que caían de los árboles, después llevó sus brazos a su lado contrario, tratando de que aquella sensación de frío desapareciera. Con la mirada buscó la cabaña 2 y al divisarla abrió la puerta de mosquitero, sabiendo que la de madera estaba abierta.

-No saben chicos, allá están...-

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!- Gritaban los tres chicos, sí, tres (Después de todo, Lenny también es un chico) Alrededor de Kin que tomaba lo que parecía ser una botella de soda de uva, tan sólo soportando la botella con sus labios, aun siendo de tres litros.

Cuando Kin terminó de tomarse el refresco, dejó salir una bocanada de aire dando a entender que había terminado y estaba satisfecho.

-¿Pero qué...?- Laney volvió a ser interrumpida por el estómago de Kon. Sus tripas hicieron eco por toda la cabaña, y de repente, sus mejillas se inflaron.

-¡Corran!- Gritó Corey en un intento desesperado de salvarse. Todos corrieron a cubrirse a excepción de Laney pues no sabía a donde. Sabía lo que seguía, lo sabía.

Puso sus brazos frente a ella formando una "X" para tratar de cubrirse y casi rezando que fuera suficiente. No lo fue.

El eructo que dejó salir Kon fue tan fuerte y estruendoso que Laney salió de la cabaña por el impulso. Al salir en contra de su voluntad y tropezó con las escaleras, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, causando en ella un fuerte dolor en la cabeza por el golpe que recibió al terminar de rodar por lo mismo.

Se quedó un tiempo acostada en el suelo de tierra, esperando a que alguien la ayudara, pero al no ocurrir sólo esperó a que el golpe dejara de ser tan fuerte. Se levantó y se sacudió un poco la ropa. Avergonzada miró a su alrededor y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención de la gente que había salido a disfrutar del ambiente. ¡¿Y cómo no serlo?! ¡Ni siquiera ella creía lo que acababa de pasar, y peor, que nadie la ayudara!

-Te dije que corrieras.- Advirtió Corey asomándose por el portal de la puerta. En Laney creció una pequeña rabia, y más al ver cómo la gente la mirada. Lo vio de mala manera e hizo un pequeño puchero, donde dejó salir un gruñido tratando de que el enojo desapareciera, pero no pasó.

Se fue aun sabiendo que algunas personas la observaban. Tratando de huir y calmarse, se introdujo en el bosque, del lado contrario de la zona central por donde habían estado antes.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Corey cuando vio que los gemelos se acercaban. Los mencionados se vieron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

-Mujeres.- Contestaron a coro.

Laney caminó un rato hasta asegurarse de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no encontrarse con nadie. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y disfrutó las brisas. No era de las chicas que lloraran, y no lo haría en ese momento. Sacó su celular y buscó un buen juego, pero entre ese tiempo una oleada de aire muy intenso la azotó y varias hojas y ramas cayeran. Se levantó de mala gana ¡¿Qué acaso jamás estaría en paz?!

Ya estaba cansada de todo eso, iría a su habitación y se encerraría hasta que el campamento terminara. Se levantó y volvió a sacudirse. Vio a su alrededor y no supo por dónde había llegado, no tenía miedo, sólo era de buscar por los lugares. Levantó su brazo y observó su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos en que la cena empezara y el cielo ya estaba muy oscuro. Prendió la lámpara de su teléfono para ver sus pasos. Caminó y cuando divisó un edificio levantó la vista.

Se topó con un gran edificio de madera, rodeado con muchos bloques de cemento, como si alguien quisiera que lo que estuviera adentro no escapara. El gran edificio de dos pisos era rodeado por unas rejas que parecían típicas de un cementerio, y estás mismas se movían de un lado a otro por el viento, causando un sonido tétrico. Esa escena le parecía tanto a…

-Blood…- Murmuró para ella misma, pero se dio cuenta de que una voz masculina había hecho coro con la suya. Aunque el lugar era muy terrorífico, no se asustó, y volteó sobre sí misma para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz.

Un joven de su edad salió de entre el bosque. Era un joven muy guapo y castaño, sus ojos y varios otros factores en los que te fijas cuando ves a una persona por primera vez, no se le podían ver por la oscuridad.

El chico salió de ahí tratando de limpiar su cabello algo largo de las hierbas caídas.

-¡Aah!- Gritó el chico a todo pulmón al ver a Laney. Laney se sobresaltó de tal manera que saltó sobre sí misma y el chico cayó de espaldas.- Oh…- Murmuró al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Gritó Laney llevando su mano a su pecho, tratando de controlar su corazón. Se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, él la aceptó.

-¡Perdón! Pero al ver un lugar tan terrorífico y una chica llena de tierra y además pelirroja en la entrada, daba miedo.- Contestó con una sonrisa bromista.

-Auch. ¿Debería ofenderme?- Preguntó Laney con gracia y el chico rió.

-Nah, muy mis cosas.- Contestó y le ofreció la mano.- Derek, pero prefiero "Der"-

-Laney, pero prefiero "Laney"- Dijo aceptando su mano. Él sonrió.

-Bueno, "Laney pero prefiero Laney" ¿Qué hacías por aquí?- Ella suspiró

-Investigando.- Mintió.- ¿Y tú, Derek pero prefiero Der?-

-Igual.- Contestó.- Escuché que dijiste "Blood" ¿Ya la viste?-

-Obvio. ¿No se te hizo cliché?-

-Sí, por eso acepté venir. Un campamento de "terror" después de ver una película de un campamento de verdadero terror… Suena emocionante.- Ambos rieron

-Y luego dicen que da muchísimo miedo, a mí no me dio tanto.-

-Ni a mí, no me asusto muy fácil.- Laney lo vio con una ceja levantada.- Bueno, bueno, ¡Sólo pasó está vez!- Gritó y Laney rió

Ella siguió riendo al punto donde la risa se le contagió a Derek, pero otra ráfaga típica de un día ventoso de otoño, hizo que las rejas volvieran a sonar, interrumpiendo su momento de risa. EL lugar se volvió aún más terrorífico, así que se vieron entre sí.

-Deberíamos de…- Der señaló el bosque y un pequeño camino de tierra. Laney asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al campamento juntos.

Llegaron entre risas y bromas al campamento, debía admitirlo, ver por fin gente y luz la reconfortaba. No había tanta gente caminando por ahí, eso se le hizo extraño y vio su reloj.

-La cena comenzó hace diez minutos…-

-Con razón.- Indicó Derek.- Iré a buscar a mis…- Hizo una pausa, por lo que Laney esperó a que dijera "amigos".- A la gente con la que vengo.- Dijo. Laney se sorprendió un poco. Derek era un chico guapo y simpático, ¿Por qué no tendría amigos?

-Está bien… ¿Te veo en la cafetería?-

-Claro…- Contestó metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

Se fue caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las mayorías de las cabañas, Laney lo vio y habló:

-¡O-Oye, Der!-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó a la distancia

-¡Estaré por allá con mis amigos…! Por si quieres pasarte…- Ofreció algo avergonzada. Él sonrió.

-Sí. Sí estaría bien…- Contestó. Se despidieron con la mirada y con una sonrisa entre sí.

Corey estaba sentado con los gemelos, y para su desgracia, Los Newmans. ¿Por qué no podían tener más mesas desocupadas? ¡Arrg!

Claro, esa no era su mayor preocupación; Laney no aparecía por ningún lugar, y ya estaba arrepentido. Después de que se fue, se quedó pensando porque había reaccionado así y al descubrirlo, se sintió lo suficientemente mal como para comprarle su cena. Y ahora, el pobre peli-azul estaba viendo el plato lleno de comida y frente a él un espacio vacío.

-¡Yo que sé, Konnie!- Gritó Carrie y volteó a verla. El chico iba a decir algo como: "Ya cállate, Beff" -pero una chica se acercó y apuntó el lugar de Laney

-¿Está ocupado? Es que no tengo donde…- No la dejó terminar.

-Lo está.- Contestó Corey, llamando la atención de toda la mesa.

-¿En serio? Llevo un rato aquí y no he visto a nadie…-

-No importa, lo está. ¿Qué no ves el plato?-

-Pues sí, pero si te haces un poco a la derecha habría espacio para...-

-No, está ocupado.-

-¡Pff! Idiota.- Murmuró la chica y se caminó unas mesas más adelante, donde se sentó mientras los chicos de ahí la saludan felizmente.

-Esa chica me agrada.- Dijo Carrie llenándose la boca de comida, y Corey sólo se dispuso a arremedarla de mala gana.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y por ella entró la pelirroja. Se encontraba llena de tierra y algo despeinada, cosa suficiente para que a Corey se le cayera la mandíbula, ¡¿Dónde se había metido para estar así?! Ella los buscó con la mirada, poniéndose un momento de puntas para poder divisarlos mejor. Cuando los encontró sonrió y los saludó al compás que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola.- Saludó con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos. No parecía enojada.- ¡Uh, uvas! Recitó mientras robaba un par de la bandeja de Corey

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!- Preguntó Corey y después tomó un mechón de su cabello.-¡Estás despeinada, y sucia!-

-Auch.- Al decir esto se sentó en su lugar.- ¿Es para mí?- Preguntó señalando la comida

-Sí, pero ese no es el punto, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Pues...- Hizo una pausa y sonrió.- ¡No saben lo que encontré! Detrás de las cabañas hay un lugar súper tétrico y espeluznante. Parece una cabaña grandísima, como una cabaña central donde están los consejeros y así, pero está rodeada de cemento. Como si algo estuviera dentro de ahí y no quisieran que escapara.- Contó con una sonrisa. Algunos parecían asustados al escuchar eso.

-Nah, es irreal.- Dijo Lenny, pero más que una afirmación, sonaba como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. Estaba asustado.

-¡Te lo juro! Es más, después de la fogata vamos y...- Laney fue interrumpida, pues aquel chico castaño se sentó junto a ella, estando casi completamente apretados y juntos. Todos se confundieron lo suficiente como para quedársele viendo. Se confundieron más al ver que él y Laney estaban mejilla con mejilla y ella no reaccionaba mal. Las chicas suspiraron y los chicos levantaron una ceja.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Habló el chico, metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿Por?- Preguntó Laney

-No es taaan terrorífico, y descubrí que sólo es una antigua cabaña que se quemó.-

-Puede, pero eso no quita que sea tétrico, y raro. Además que esas rejas no son típicas ¿Sabes?-

-Sí, pero…- El castaño fue interrumpido

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?- Preguntó Corey de mala gana, no era normal que esa pasara

-Oh.- Derek parecía avergonzado pero a diferencia de otros, no le importó y sonrió amablemente. Ante esto las tres Newmans suspiraron y Corey chasqueó la lengua. ¡Sólo él podía hacer eso! Bueno, por lo menos Laney no hacía caso, y sólo seguía comiendo tranquilamente.- Me llamo Derek, pero prefiero Der.-

-Eso no responde nada.-

-Eh… ¿Me llamo Derek?- Dijo ahora confundido, las chicas volvieron a suspirar cuando sonrió

-Pff… Pues muy listo no es.- Le murmuró a Laney, ella lo vio y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Cállate.- Parecía enojada, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería reír. Sonrió.- Pues bueno, él estaba por el bosque y me lo topé, así que lo invite a venir.- Dijo sencillamente.

\- Espero que no les moleste.-

-Claro que no, ¡No pienses eso!- Dijo Carrie y Lenny veía la escena.- ¡Quédate cuanto tiempo quieras!-

-¡Ja!- Burló Lenny en voz baja, pero Laney lo escuchó

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- Agradeció con tono de niño pequeño por lo que ella sonrió feliz. Vamos que si le gustaba, pero al parecer no era la única, pues las gemelas la veían mal.

Yo soy Konnie, será bueno que lo recuerdes.- Se presentó la rubia y después le guiñó un ojo. Laney tomaba jugo y al ver la escena rió tanto y tan fuerte que parte del jugo salió de su nariz. Aunque lo intentaran no podía dejar de reír y al ver la cara de Corey, se moría de vergüenza, pero pronto su amigo se puso a reír con ella, aunque no tenía muy en claro si era _con_ ella o _de_ ella. Pronto todos se unieron a la carcajada y todas las demás mesas los veían raro.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Por Dios, Laney! ¡¿No se te salió el cerebro?!- Burló Lenny entre risas

-¡Por lo menos tengo uno!- Las carcajadas aumentaron, incluyendo a Derek y Lenny.

-¡Muy bien, pequeños, en diez minutos empieza la fogata! ¡Los esperamos allá!- Gritó Melissa con una sonrisa que casi pasaba por una real, claro, si ellos no supieran como es en realidad.

-¿Cómo puede haber gente tan falsa?- Preguntó Laney al peli-azul ya tranquila, al igual que todos los demás. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea.- Contestó y tomó el último bocadillo de su bandeja, después se levantó y miró a toda la mesa.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a la fogata?-

-¡Sí, vamos!- Respondió Kin emocionado, se notaba que el nerd nunca había salido de campamento. La mayoría de las veces eran aburridas.

-No lo sé… Tal vez sea mejor ir a ver…- Hablaba Kim pero vio los pequeños ojos de Kin que eran adornados con esos lentes, tan esperanzados y felices. Suspiró y sonrió.- Ir a ver la fogata.- Completó por lo que Kin sonrió y los demás bufaron.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Kim!- Agradeció a punto de abrazarla, pues se encontraba justo frente suya. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, se retiró sonrojando a la pelinegra.

-Pero yo quería mostrarles… ¡Bah! ¡Da igual! ¡Vamos después!- Dijo la pelirroja al ver la mirada asesina de Kin, no le daba miedo, pero lastima sí que le daba.

Se levantaron todos y recogieron un poco la mesa, y ahora, Laney se encontraba recogiendo algunas cosas mientras sus amigos la esperaban en la puerta. Derek se acercó:

-Laney, te sorprendería lo falsa que llega a ser Melissa.- Le murmuró muy cerca de ella, se confundió y lo enfrentó con la mirada.- Tenemos que alegarnos de la cabaña.-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Vio a su alrededor y la tomó de los hombros, los gemelos y Corey los observaban desde lejos, con incógnita.

-Escúchame.- La vio a los ojos.- He venido muchas veces a este lugar y llevarlos ahí es mala idea. ¡Qué tú hubieras ido fue tonto!- No actuaba como siempre, como el chico mente de niño que conoció. Parecía asustado. Desesperado. Tenía algo raro.

-A ver, Derek, tranquilo… ¿A dónde has ido para qué estés así? ¿No dijiste qué sólo investigabas?- Preguntó Laney algo preocupada por su repentino cambio. El chico miró a su alrededor y ella hizo lo mismo, ambas miradas se dirigieron a la ventana, por donde se acercaban los consejeros.

-¡Sí, mentí, pero…! ¡No vayan, no te lo puedo decir! ¡NO, NO, NO!- Lo último lo gritó tan fuerte que Corey se acercó y lo separó de su amiga. Laney se había asustado un poco, pero el pequeño empujón de Corey la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Muy bien ¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Pronto los gemelos se acercaron y al ver la mirada de Derek se asustaron un poco. Se escucharon los pasos de alguien y pronto una rubia se mostró en la puerta.

-¡Mocosos, deberían estar en la fogata…!- Bajó el volumen de su voz pero pronto se volvió a poner firme.- Derek, te llaman.-

-¿E-eh? ¿P-para?- Parecía nervioso, incluso paralizado de miedo.

-Al parecer no hiciste la tarea de la cual estabas encargado.- Dijo fríamente

-¡No, no, Melissa, por favor!- El chico estaba aterrorizado, y eso hacía temer a los otros cuatro jóvenes. Corey hizo un poco más atrás a su amiga, tomándola de los hombros, para que se alegara de Derek.- ¡Melissa, ya no quiero, ya no quiero! ¡No quiero que…!- El chico comenzó a llorar y no alcanzó a terminar la frase. A Melissa le brillaron los ojos de la ira. Corrió hasta Derek y le dio una cachetada tan estruendosa que él cayó al suelo. Laney se llevó las manos a las bocas y los otros chicos veían con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Gritó Kon poniéndose firme, y rápidamente sus amigos lo apoyaron. Los vio con mucho más enojo que antes, y los cuatro retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Lárguense!- Gritó con tal fuerza y agudeza que sintieron sus tímpanos casi a estallar. No lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo, dejando a Derek ahí.

Salieron corriendo y se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la fogata luego se vieron entre sí.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó allí?!- Gritó Kin algo asustado

-Pues no sé pero estoy a punto de un infarto.- Contestó Kon

-Creo que deberíamos volver por Derek…- Susurró Laney y los tres la voltearon a ver

-¡¿Estás loca?!-

-¡Chicos, parecía asustado!-

-¡Pues yo lo estaba más!- Apuntó Corey

-¡A ti no te golpeó Melissa!-

-¡Pero estaban a punto de golpearte, temía que te hicieran daño!- Corey al decir eso se calló al instante y bajó al mirada. Laney se sonrojó y buscó algo en lo que centrar su mirada. Los gemelos los vieron y se sonrieron entre sí, y después se alejaron sin decir nada a los lugares que Kim y Konnie les habían separado. Laney se odiaba a sí misma por sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en su estómago después de aquella situación, pero era casi imposible evitarlo.- Digo, eres mi amiga y… Bueno, me preocupo, Lanes. Me importas.-

-Oh… Eh… Jejeje.- Las palabras de Corey habían sido un flechazo a su corazón. Ya no le importaba el lugar, la situación, o cualquier otra cosa. Quería besarlo. Quería confesarse.- C-core… Yo… Tú…- Por alguna razón, Corey sintió como si su estómago se encogiera y su corazón latiera mucho más rápido. Como si estuviera esperando algo por lo cual fue paciente durante años. Como si por fin un sueño se cumpliera.- ¡Argh! ¡Lo que trato de decir es que…!-

-¡Vamos chicos, acérquense!- Gritó un hombre con uniforme de consejero desde la fogata. Tanto como Corey y Laney sintieron una gran decepción por no haber terminado esa frase.

Se acercaron algo enojados, ya casi olvidando por completo a Derek, pues tenían otros pensamientos en sus cabezas. Se sentaron en unos asientos que parecían troncos de árbol cortado en dos. Se sentaron en el mismo asiento al lado de Carrie y Lenny.

-Bueno chicos, como es Halloween nos han autorizado contar historias de terror.- Algunas personas sonrieron, y entre ellas Laney.- Pero, contaremos las autorizadas por el sindicato, y no las que ustedes tienen en la cabeza.- Se escuchó un gruñido general de decepción, pero algunos suspiros de alivio por lo que supusieron que era porque entre todos se conocían entre sí, y sabían de lo que algunos eran capaces.

-¡Por favor, sólo una!- Rogó un chico y otros más se le unieron

-Lo siento, chicos, pero en verdad no puedo.- Contestó el chico, y ahora que lo notaban era el mismo que se presentó con Trina y Mina

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- Rogaron todos los presentes mientras aplaudían y chocaban sus pies con el piso a un son predestinado que inventaron todos al unísono después de tres o cuatro aplausos.

-Bien, bien. Tranquilos, por favor.- Pidió.- Bien… ¿Quién quiere empezar?- Varios levantaron la mano y algunos se escondían entre sus amigos o pareja, sabiendo que alguna historia dejaría traumas permanentes.- Veamos… Veamos… ¡Tú!- Apuntó a un pelinegro, él se acomodó y sonrió macabramente.

-Pues mi historia es muy interesante, y posiblemente real…- Empezó el chico, pero una gran carcajada lo interrumpió. Fue una carcajada macabra y sorpresiva, cosa que asustó a más de uno, e hizo que los dos amigos se vieran entre sí. Las miradas pasaron al dueño de las carcajadas, un pelinegro con aires de emo.

-¿"Posiblemente real"?- Dijo riendo como un loco.- ¡Posiblemente real, escuchaste!- Gritó dándole pequeños golpecitos en el brazo al tipo de su lado, el cual sólo se hacía más hacia el lado contrario.

-T-Tú… Tú no estás en este campamento…- Murmuró el consejero, el chico rió.

-Oh, claro que lo estoy. Sólo que soy bueno en ser invisible.-

-Pues no se nota.- Susurró Laney a su amigo, el cual reiría si el ambiente no fuera tan tétrico.

-Les platicaré una historia…- El chico se cruzó de brazos

-¡Ah, no! ¡Es mi turno!- Protestó el otro castaño.

-Creo que me lo cedes…-

-¡No lo hago!-

-Lo harás. Si no, lo que pronto pasará será tu culpa, y créeme, no podrás vivir con ella.- El castaño parecía querer decir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

 **Si ven algo inusual avisen, pronto subiré el siguiente. Saludos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grojband no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **¡Hola! Pasen y disfruten: :3**

 **Halloween 4**

-¡Muy bien, alto! ¡¿Eso es una amenaza?!- Gritó un consejero mayor, que había tomado el lugar de aquel chico

-No, es una advertencia.-

-¡Muy bien, niño, tú irás a…!-

-¡Alto!- Protestó Laney sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pero más a sus amigos.- Por lo menos deje que cuente su historia ¿No es así?-

Pronto, más gente empezó a apoyarla y el consejero murmuró algo inaudible.

-Bien. Habla.- Trataba de estar seguro y no parecer miedoso, pero no lo lograba. En la cabeza de Laney algo no encajaba ¿Por qué tenerle miedo a la historia de un chico? Es decir, sí, él daba muchísimo miedo, pero no era para tanto.

-Pss... Lanes.- Su peli-azul la llamó. La verdad hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pues quería escuchar la historia.- ¡Lanes!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó malhumorada

-¿Por qué pediste la historia?-

-Es que, algo me da mala espina. Digo, lo de Derek y ahora un chico misterioso y con capucha aparece de la nada y es terrorífico ¿En serio no te da curiosidad?-

-Buen punto.- Contestó y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo y volteó hacia el fuego que ahora era su única fuente de calor. Miró a algunas chicas con sus parejas, o suéteres de los mismos, con lo que sintió algo de tristeza y suspiró.

-Mi historia es muy interesante...- Empezó el chico:

 _"Hace tiempo, en un campamento, asistían dos hermanos cada año, casi desde bebés. Estos hermanos eran una chica y un chico pero crecieron, y por eso se empezaron a separar, al punto donde ambos consiguieron pareja._

 _El hermano llevó ilusionado a su nueva novia, estaba feliz, ese campamento era muy importante tanto como para él como para su hermana, y que una chica aceptara a ir con él le parecía fantástico. Pero a su hermana no._

 _Cuando ambos llegaron los hermanos se separaron por la novia del chico, eso hizo que su hermana sintiera un gran odio hacia ella. La pareja consiguió amigos rápidamente al punto donde la chica tuvo más popularidad que la hermana. Ella, que estuvo ahí toda su vida, vencida. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso..._

 _La novia del chico salió durante media noche, ignorando los peligros que habían cerca de ahí. Para su "fortuna" el mejor amigo de su novio la vio, y la siguió. La chica entró a la cabaña central, la cual era el centro del lugar, donde todos podían entrar cuando quisieran. Entró junto al amigo platicando, y comenzó a buscar algo, pero de repente, el lugar se envolvió en llamas._

 _Ninguno de los dos supo porque, sólo sabían que se había escuchado una enorme explosión y ahora sentían un ardor en todo el cuerpo, el dolor era horrible, nada se comparaba, ambos empezaron a gritar de dolor y pronto los gritos de dolor se vieron apocados por los gritos de otros campistas que veían la escena. Trataron de salir, pero el humo se los impedía, la chica cayó mientras el amigo trataba de huir y salió por la parte de atrás, aun escuchando los agónicos gritos de la chica, y oliendo la madera quemada combinada con la carne tostada._

 _El chico estaba tan arrepentido que trató de volver a entrar, pero le fue imposible, salió corriendo aterrorizado a la carretera, ignorando sus heridas por la adrenalina. Una mujer lo vio y lo llevó rápidamente al hospital._

 _Despertó varios días después rodeado de sus familiares, y la mayor primicia era: "Incendio en campamento, no hay heridos" Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y lo tomaron por loco cuando preguntaba por su amiga, no sabían dónde estaban, pero los policías descartaban que hubiera estado en el incendio, ni si quiera lo mencionaron a él y le dieron la estúpida excusa a su madre de que se quemó por un concurso de cocina._

 _Nadie. Jamás. Supo donde quedó ella. El lugar volvió a sus jornadas normales después de cubrir esa cabaña de cemento y construir una nueva más lejos de ahí, no quedando completamente en el centro."_

Laney abrió los ojos rápidamente, vio a sus 7 amigos que hacían lo mismo. Si la cabaña de la que hablaba era verdadera, era ahí.

-Lenny, ¿Estás pálido?- Preguntó Laney a su contra parte

-¿Qu-Qué? N-no...-

-Niño... Eso... Arg.- El consejero trataba de buscar algo malo, pero que podría hacer, era una historia de terror después de todo.

Laney estaba algo decepcionada, a pesar de las múltiples coincidencias, la historia no era tan interesante. No era la única que pensaba así, al parecer, algunos más estaban igual de decepcionados, otros, estaban pálidos del miedo

-¡Y para esto deje ir mi turno!- Exclamó el castaño

-Oh, ¿Quieres saber lo terrorífico?- Afirmó.- Bien...- Murmuró quitándose la capucha.

Cuando aquella capucha cayó a sus hombros algunos temblaron, otros retrocedieron y algunos hasta gritaron.

-¡Lo terrorífico es que es real!- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras los menores gritaba o lloraban y aquellos chicos mayores se alejaban y temblaban. Pasando por el centro de su cara se encontraba una enorme cicatriz, la cual adornaba un poco su rostro descolorido y blancoso, digno de una gran quemadura

-Oh, por Dios...- Murmuró Laney retrocediendo y por busca de protección tomó la mano de Corey, el cual apretó el agarre.

-¡Es real! ¡Jajaja! ¡Es real! ¡Yo soy él! ¡Yo!- Se levantó de su asiento mientras los de su al rededor corrían. Se acercó a ellos y se puso frente a los 8, concluyentemente, frente a Laney.- ¡Es real!- Gritó a todo pulmón y Corey le dio un puñetazo, haciéndolo caer. Trató de levantarse, pero Kin, Kon, Lenny y otros chicos mayores lo detuvieron, mientras que Corey hacía a Laney para atrás, alejándola del loco.

-¡Largo, idiotas! ¡Huyan antes de que todo...!- Uno de los consejeros lo levantó de la camisa, interrumpiendo su oración.

-¡Tranquilos, basta! Hernán, llévatelo a la cabaña central, llamáremos a sus padres.- El tal Hernán era el chico que los recibió y coqueteó con Trina. Lo tomó y se lo llevó.

-¡Salgan, salgan de aquí!- Todos se miraron entre sí, con miedo u ojos llorosos, sus risas y cicatriz eran demasiadas macabras.

-Tranquilos, era maquillaje...- Jamás convencería a nadie así que aplaudió.- Supongo que la fogata se cancela... Vayan a dormir.- Algunos se vieron entre sí y se fueron en grupos, murmurando y algo aterrorizados, mientras que los mayores sacaban sus celulares o llaves de sus autos.- ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nos vamos, aquí cerca hay un hotel y nos vamos.- Contestaron unos chicos de casi 20 años

-N-no, no pueden.-

-Oh, sí podemos.-

-No nos quedaremos después de esto, mi hermano menor no convivirá con ese chico. Pueden quedarse el dinero, sólo pagamos por dos días.- Señaló una chica que al parecer iría con ellos.

-P-pero...-

-Ni lo intente, nos vamos. Mejor inténtelo con aquellos.- Con un dedo señaló otros casi 5 grupos que variaban de entr personas que planeaban lo mismo, llevándose con ellos a hermanos menores, o familiares, quedando pocas personas en todo el lugar.

-¡N-no pueden!-

-Podemos, somos mayores y ellos nuestra familia. Hasta nunca.- Despidieron cerrando la puerta de la cajuela donde metían maletas mal hechas, que te hacían entender que las habían hecho a lo loco.

-Chicos, tal vez tengamos que ir a buscar a Trina e irnos...- Propuso Corey, los demás afirmaron.

Caminaron entre la gente aún algo nerviosos y confundidos, y llegaron a la reja que los separaba, pasaron la puerta y buscaron a Mina y Trina, pero entre tantas personas, no las encontraban. Al parecer ellos no se habían percatado de nada, sólo algunos que estaban del otro lado con sus amigos, los más jóvenes de ahí (18-19)

-¡Ahí!- Gritó Carrie al divisar a su hermana

-¡Carrie!- Exclamó Mina al escuchar a su hermana con una expresión de felicidad

-¡M-mina! ¿Cuándo nos vamos…?-

-Pues eso depende de Trina y…-

-¡Por mí jamás!- Gritó Trina a su lado

-¡No Trina, nos vamos ya!- Gritó Corey confrontándola con la mirada

-¡Oblígame, enano!- Apretó la mandíbula y levantó un dedo frente a la cara de su hermana

-¡Queremos irnos, y no nos detendrás! Adiós.- Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar bajo la mirada decepcionada de sus 3 amigos. ¡Se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor! El chico no se dio cuenta y ahora se dirigía a su cabaña a paso firme, creyendo que sus amigos lo seguían, pero volteó y se dirigió de nuevo con Trina.- ¿Me prestas las llaves del auto?- Sus amigos golpearon sus frentes y él volteó hacia ellos extrañado.

-¡Ja, claro!- Contestó con sarcasmo.- Hernán y yo quedamos que después del campamento iríamos a comer, y tú no me arruinaras eso sólo porque ya te dio miedo.-

-Número uno: No le tengo miedo al campamento, sino, de ese tipo loco. Número dos: ¿Hernán? ¿Y qué pasó con Nick Mallory?-

-Bueno, pues te aguantas. Además, sólo tienen que quedarse hoy a dormir y mañana en la noche no iremos. Y qué te importa.- Él refunfuñó enojado.- ¡Ya para y lárguense!- Giró hacia Mina, que hablaba animadamente y felizmente con su hermana y sus amigos.- ¡Todos!-

-¡Bien! ¡Pero sí despierto muerto, será tu culpa!- Laney lo golpeó en el hombro.- ¡Auch!-

-No digas tonterías.- Regañó Laney

 _-¡Atención a todos los de la zona "B"!-_ (La zona donde ellos dormían era la "B". El "A" era el de Trina y Mina. Y el "C" el de los chicos más pequeños).- _¡Favor de irse a sus cabañas!-_ Ellos miraron lo altavoces y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que los llaman. Chu.- Trina hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo como si fueran unos perros callejeros. Sabían que era una estupidez seguir discutiendo con ella, jamás ganarían.

Se fueron del área _A_ y se dirigieron a sus cabañas. Todos iban en silencio y cuando pasaron por la cafetería se volvieron a llenar de culpa. Llegando se quedaron en el centro y vieron a todos a sus alrededor, la mayoría nerviosos y otros restándole importancia, se vieron entre sí…

-Bueno, supongo que me voy…- Señaló Laney mientras metía sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

-¿Segura? Las chicas no han llegado y…- Corey estaba preocupado, de hecho también los gemelos, sí eso era real significaba que ahí estuvo alguna vez esa chica, cosa que les daba mala espina.

-Tranquilos, ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué se nos aparezca y nos mate a todos?- Rieron incomodos

-¡Sí! ¡Pff! Sería estúpido creer en algo como eso, ¡Y además jamás dijeron nada de fantasmas o gente muerta!- Burló Kin con gracia, pero claramente nervioso.

-Exacto…- Dio la razón Laney en voz baja. Suspiró.- Está bien, todos estamos un poco nerviosos, pero chicos, estamos exagerando, nada de lo que pensamos puede pasar.-

-Tienes razón.- Ella bostezó

-Bien, me iré a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.-

-Adiós Lanes… Por si acaso… Cuídate.- Precavió Corey algo preocupado, ella sonrió y los chicos rieron entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, adiós...-

Al despedirse se dirigió a su cabaña, y sólo al entrar buscó en interruptor de la luz rápidamente. Una sombra blanca apareció frente a ella y dejó salir un gritito ahogado, tranquilizándose al darse cuenta que sólo era un suéter blanco de Kim sobre una silla. La pateó enojada sintiéndose tonta por haberse asustado por eso. Jamás se acostumbraría a compartir su cuarto, y eso que sólo llevaba unas cuantas horas compartiendo. El suéter cayó y ella bufó; Por lo menos podría aprovechar que estaba sola.

Se quitó su blusa y su pantalón tratando de que el frío no la inundara por completo, se puso su pijama y se recostó cubriéndose por completo con las colchas ásperas del campamento. Maldecía por no haber traído la suya propia.

(…)

La luz de sol la despertó y tapó su cara con la almohada:

-¡Ya apaguen la luz!- Gritó confundiendo la luz de sol con la de un foco común corriente. No recibió respuesta, ni quejas así que se quitó la almohada de la cara.- ¿Chicas?- No vio a nadie, ni si quiera había ruido a su alrededor.

Confundida, tomó su teléfono y vio la hora; 9:00 Am ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ruido?

Se levantó y vio que las camas de las Newmans seguían intactas, y el suéter seguía en el suelo. Tomó su suéter y se lo abrochó, así que sólo se puso un pantalón de mezclilla para disimular. Al salir notó que no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, e incluso el lugar parecía abandonado desde hace tiempo, esto se notaba por la madera antigua y remojada.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¿Dónde están?- Gritó

Estaba algo asustada, pero más que asustada, confundida. Su plan era el siguiente: Ir a buscar a sus amigos, y si no los encontraba, iría a la cafetería. Se acercó a la cabaña de sus amigos y trató de ver por la puerta. Entró ya asustada al escuchar los árboles del bosque golpeando unos contra otros por el viento.

-¡Chicos, ya estoy asustada! ¿¡Dónde están!?- Gritó ya dentro de la cabaña, no había nadie o eso creía hasta que vio un bulto en una de las camas.

Se acercó a él suponiendo que era uno de sus amigos y trató de levantar las sabanas.

-¿Eres tú…?- Levantó las sabanas y gritó a todo pulmón. Empezó a gritar y llorar, retrocediendo casi al segundo y cayendo en otra cama.- ¿¡Lenny!? ¡Lenny!- Gritó sollozando. Su amigo se encontraba lleno de apuñaladas en su pecho, y de ellas salían chorros y chorros de sangre, creando un charco de sangre en aquella litera. Su cuerpo se encontraba inerte, claramente sin vida.

¡Aaah! ¡Auxilio, por favor! ¡Lenny!- Sollozó la chica encogiéndose en sí misma sobre la cama.- Lens…- Murmuró llorando. Algo cayó de la cama superior de la litera donde se encontraba, se asomó temerosa y vio ahora un brazo algo rechoncho. La extremidad cayó sin dueño, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión…

¿K-kon…?- Murmuró llorando… Tenía que ser una broma, tenía que serlo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Una sustancia roja, liquida y caliente comenzó a gotear de la cama superior, cayendo en su cara. Limpió su cara mientras temblaba, esperando que no fuera lo que suponía. Pero lo era. La sangre de uno de sus mejores amigos ahora caía sobre su cara. Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y empezó a sollozar, trataba de irse de ahí, correr y no volver, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. No podía moverse.

-O-oh… D-Dios…- Comenzó a tartamudear y se decidió a buscar a los demás. Cerró los ojos y empezó a exhalar e inhalar. Bajó de la cama repitiendo el ejercicio mientras temblaba. Lo último que quería era volver a ver esa escena tan horrible.

Salió temblando y abrió los ojos para ver el exterior y lo primero que vio fue el centro del área "B".

Las gemelas y Carrie.

Gritó asustada y volvió a temblar, sollozó al ver la escena de sus "amigas" recostadas e inertes, la peli-azul sin ojos y las dos gemelas completamente quemadas y tostadas.

¡Era imposible! Había pasado hace un segundo por ahí… Pero eso no invadía su mente, lo único que tenía en ella era las imparables ganas de salir corriendo y llorar. El olor era insoportable, parecía que hubieran muerto hace meses, y eso, combinado con la situación y su estado mental, hizo que vomitara inevitablemente.

 _¡Lanes! ¡Laney! ¡Por favor, ayúdanos!_

Esas eran algunas de las frases que escuchaba, aunque preocupada, no pudo evitar sentirse ¿Aliviada? No, con esperanza, se podría decir.

¿Corey… Kin…?- Murmuró para sí misma, tratando de descubrir si era real, o su mente la estaba torturando.

 _¡Laney!_

¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, ¿Dónde están?! ¡Por favor!- Rogó mientras se incorporaba en sí misma.- ¡Por favor, chicos! Los necesito…- Murmuró llorando de nuevo

 _¡El bosque, ven a buscarnos! ¡Tengo miedo, Lanes!-_

Ese era Corey, y ella lo sabía aunque estuvieran a mucha distancia. Se sostuvo de la barandilla y vio decidida al bosque. Los rescataría. Lo haría.

Corrió y se adentró al bosque decidida a encontrarlos, era por la mañana así que no necesitaba algún tipo de linterna, pero su sentido de la orientación no era basto, y ahora menos en esas condicione.

-¡Corey! ¡Kin! ¡Hablen, por favor!- Gritó a la nada esperando respuestas. Se había perdido, o por lo menos no encontraba a sus amigos.

Suspiró con miedo al no recibir respuesta y se dirigió al lado derecho, suponiendo lo peor.

 _-¡Ah! ¡Aaah! ¡Para, para! ¡Aaaah!_

Se escucharon unos gemidos de dolor seguidos de suplicas de que se detuviera. Gritos y chillidos inundaron sus oídos y comenzó a temblar. Eran los gritos de su amigo más pequeño y nerd. Tan sólo imaginar a su amigo sufriendo y sollozando creaba un agujero en su estómago.

 _-¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaaarrgh! ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR!-_ Se escuchó al pequeño y fue más que suficiente para ella de dejar las mentalidades negativas y correr hacia ellos. Hiendo ahora al lado izquierdo.

-¡No, para! ¡Déjalo ya…!- Gritó Corey. Se encontraba cerca y lo sabía, pues los sonidos eran más cercanos. Los quejidos del nerd pararon de repente y aquel ruido representativo de cortar un pedazo de pollo o carne se escuchó haciendo eco en su cabeza. Un golpe de un cuerpo inerte interrumpió aquel macabro eco y pronto escuchó más gritos.- ¡Kin! ¡NO! ¡KIN!- Gritó el peli-azul

Cansada y apurada atravesó varios arbustos y se topó con el patio de aquel edificio que la había perturbado, y el cual ahora temería más que cualquier cosa. Esa maldita cabaña quemada y rostizada. Volvió a temblar de nuevo al ver a su amigo más pequeño tirado boca abajo, rodeado de un río de sangre. Su propia sangre.

-¡No te me acerques!- Gritó Corey que estaba amarrado en una de las rejas, perteneciente a la valla de la casa. Frente a él había un hombre encapuchado, y por su ropa oscura era difícil de distinguir. Su tan preciado amigo además de amarrado, se encontraba en pijama y notablemente estaba completamente herido y sucio, con claras pruebas que había sido arrastrado ahí en contra de su voluntad.- ¡Aléjate!- Sollozó ahora, temiendo, con razón, por su vida. Ella sabía que lo que ella había vivido no se debía comparar a lo que Corey había vivido.

-¡Basta!- Gritó la figura frente a él y le puso una soga en su cuello, en contra de su voluntad. Su amigo se retorció para evitarlo, pero le fue imposible

-¡No!- Gritó un palo a su lado. Corrió hacia aquel tipo y se preparó para golpearlo.

-¡Laney, vete de aquí!- Gritó su amigo.- ¡Por favor, vete…!- Rogó

¿A quién le hablas…?- Preguntó la figura frente a él, volteando.

Mierda.

Vio a Laney justo antes de golpearlo, desvió aquella rama dando un brusco giró, lo que ocasiono que ambas manos voltearan… Incluyendo la que mantenía vivo a Corey

Corey empezó a quedarse sin respiración y saliva salió de su boca. Se movió como loco rogando que su tortura parara pero pronto el oxígeno le hizo falta, dejando su cara morada. Dejó salir cientos de gemidos en busca de aire, pero al no recibirlo, pronto falleció. Todo esto pasó en menos de 30 segundos, los cuales Laney no podía dejar de observar a su amor platónico, ahí, sin vida. Por su culpa. El hombre comenzó a reír.

-¡Pero sí que eres estúpida! ¡Te dejé a dos vivos, niña! Algo podías hacer.- Burló el hombre mientras ella sentía sus piernas sin fuerza.- Bu.- Burló como fantasma, quitando con delicadeza el palo de sus manos, lo que fue más que suficiente para hacerla caer.

-C-Core…-

-Sí, sí, Core y no-sé-qué.- Burló la persona despeinándola un poco.- Has matado a tu mejor amigo… ¡Wow!- Se burló mientras ella lloraba frente a su inerte amigo

-¿P-por qué…?-

-¿Por qué?- Se rió, repitiendo la pregunta con sorna- ¿No pusiste atención a la historia, mi querida Laney?- Preguntó burlón, ella no comprendía.- Pues vaya imbécil que eres, no estoy para contarte.- Dijo mientras la chica seguía en el suelo, llorando y lamentándose.- Adiós, estúpidos…- Despidió sacando una pistola y colocándola en la frente de la chica.

Estaba lista para morir.

Al fin y al cabo.

No tenía nada por qué vivir.

(…)

Despertó asustada y desesperada. Comenzó a gritar y llorar desconsoladamente al regresar a ese lugar. Estaba confundida, y no comprendía que todo había sido un sueño. Siguió gritando desesperadamente a la vez que lloraba, había visto la muerte de todos sus amigos, y había escuchado la suya misma. Y ahora, volvía a donde todo empezó. El miedo la invadió.

 **Hola:3**

 **No me peguen, fue todo un sueño por si no quedó claro (?) :v**

 **¡Se acerca el final! Sólo les aviso que el final transcurrirá por esa misma noche, de allí calculen cuanto queda. Ahora: Chuleen mis lindas portaditas:3 ¡Yo las hice y me siento orgullosa! Aunque más de un ataque de rabia me dio porque no me dejaba ponerlas D: Así que puede que no sepan de que estoy hablando, si no lo saben, avísenme para tirarme de un edificio porque lo cambié ¡Todo! hasta la mía de perfil, por lo que Tiempo y Apocalipsis están cambiadas (O eso espero:,V)**

 **¡Dejen Reviews no-maltratadoras! :V**

 **¡Chao -3-!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grojband no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **¡Hola! Pasen y disfruten: :3**

 **Lean la nota abajo, _por favor._**

 **Halloween 5**

-¡Laney, Laney, tranquila!- Gritó Kim sentándose a su lado. Abrió los ojos y miró a Kim y Carrie sanas y salvas, viéndola asustas y con temor.

-Ya, tranquila, fue sólo un sueño.- Carrie la abrazó y consoló. Ella había parado de gritar pero seguía llorando a mares recordando aquella escena. Todo había sido tan real y horrible que no dudó en devolverle el abrazo a Carrie y llorar en su hombro.

-¿¡Qué pasó!?- Gritó Corey ignorando que eran casi las 2 de la mañana. Venía acompañado de todos los chicos y Konnie, que al parecer había ido por ellos.

Laney los vio y lloró de alivio. Se sintió llena de vergüenza, sí, pero al ver a todos sus amigos vivos y sin heridas, la hacía volver a inundarse de las lágrimas.

-Lanes, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Corey apartando a Carrie y haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se quedó sin respirar, recordando como _ella_ lo había asesinado. Ahora estaba bien. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su cuello para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Y lo estaba. Lo abrazó y susurró.

-Quiero irme…- Susurró en su oído pero por el silencio de la situación todos lo escucharon

-Pero, Laney, sólo fue un sueño. No hace falta eso y…- Kin explicaba cruzado de brazos, pero con una mirada comprensiva. Laney era su amiga desde hace tiempo y sabían que esto no era normal. Sí eso no era normal en una persona cualquiera ¡Menos en ella!

-¡No!- Interrumpió limpiándose las lágrimas y a la vez se puso firme, separándose de Corey- ¡No sabes lo que vi! ¡Era… Era…!-

-Esa no es excusa…-

-¡Era real!- Gritó antes de que volviera a interrumpirla. Se le quedaron viendo al no comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿Cómo que real…?- Preguntó ahora Lenny

-¡Lo era, Lens!- Hizo un pausa y miró a todos.- Chicos, era aquí. Yo estaba aquí y… y…- No se atrevía a continuar

-¿Y…?- Insistió

-¡Y todos estaban muertos!- Completó. Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos y algo apenados por haberla hecho pasar por ese recuerdo de nuevo. Se encogió en sí misma y volvió a hablar:- Ustedes… Estaban muertos y…- Suspiró mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas- Los escuché gritar, o los vi entre su propia sangre… Y yo… Yo vi a Corey y…- Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras sentía una enorme culpa. Corey la consoló, abrazándola.

Corey la abrazó con cariño, pues no se imaginaba en esa situación. Además había mencionado su nombre al último, es decir que algo había pasado con él ahí. Miró a sus amigos con una mirada suplicante y Carrie suspiró, tirándole su teléfono a Kim. Ella empezó a tocar la pantalla táctil y los miró un poco sonriente, pero con una sonrisa cansada. Eran las dos de la mañana, después de todo.

-Hay un hotel cerca de aquí, podemos ir con Trina y Mina, que nos preste las llaves y venimos por ellas mañana en la noche.- Explicó

-Pues me parece buena idea…- Apoyó Lenny.

-Pues a mí me parece un poco ridículo.- Refunfuñó Kin mientras todos le mandaban una mirada asesina, y su hermano lo golpeaba en el brazo.- ¡Auch!- Se quejó.- ¡Yo sólo decía!-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Quién va a buscar a Trina y Mina?- Preguntó Carrie. Esperó un segundo y pareció que Lenny iba a ofrecerse junto a Kon pero ella siguió hablando.- Claro, tendrán que pasar por el bosque… Oscuro… Frío y tenebroso… A las dos de la mañana… Dicen que a esta hora salen los espíritus y…-

-¿¡Q-qué tal si vamos todos!?- Titubeó Lenny claramente pálido y nervioso. Corey le mandó cara de desaprobación a ambos

-Bien…- Aceptó al final y después vio la palidez de Laney, por lo que comprendió que el bosque tenía algo que ver con su sueño.- ¿Nos acompañas Laney…?-

Ella afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sólo si no… Si no nos separamos nunca.- Ahora, en verdad se sentía avergonzada. Tal vez lo exageraba todo.

Salieron todos juntos y al ver a su alrededor, todo abandonado y sintiendo el frío viento azotándola, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos como si se preparara para el impacto de un golpe. Comenzó a contar en su propia mente y se repetía a sí misma que estaba bien, que no pasaría nada y que sus amigos estaban ahí. Sanos y salvos.

Sus amigos se percataron de su nerviosismo y la apoyaron dándole palabras de aliento. Ella se sintió profundamente aliviada y siguió su camino, mirando siempre de reojo a sus amigos. Pero por más que caminaban no llegaban a la separación de la valla metálica.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cuánto hemos caminado? ¿¡20 minutos!?- Gritó Konnie, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de evitar el frío.

-Ya, tranquila. Talvez sólo nos hemos perdido.- Tranquilizó Kim

-¡Oh, qué alivio! No pensaba que nos habíamos perdido, pensé que un asesino nos confundió con polvos mágicos. ¡Gracias por explicármelo, Kim!- Agradeció sarcásticamente a Kim. Usaban las linternas de sus teléfonos, que era algo más tenue que la de una normal ¿Quién usaba ahora las linternas tradicionales? Pero esa tenue luz fue más que suficiente para ver que Laney palideció.- Digo, a lo que me refería…-

-Y-ya… Eso es imposible…- Explicó Laney, pero más que una explicación parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

-¡Exacto! Tranquilas, que sólo se nos está haciendo largo porque está oscuro.- Explicó Corey en un intento por tranquilizarlas.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Lenny. Todos se detuvieron en seco.- ¡Mi celular no tiene batería!- Gritó mientras golpeaba su teléfono y presionaba los pocos botones que tenía para ver si volvía a encender.- ¿¡Por qué me abandonas!?- Lloriqueó

Corey sonrió un poco con burla al ver que no había pasado nada y apuntó a Lenny con su celular. Él se encontraba detrás de Laney así que al apuntarlo pudo notar la expresión de Laney.

-¿L-Lanes?- titubeó al ver su expresión. Estaba pálida y sus ojos no parecían estar en sus orbitas. Ella no reaccionaba ante la luz, sólo sus ojos lo hacían. Miraba directamente al fondo oscuro del bosque, como si pudiera ver algo que ellos no y después miró a sus pies. Él también posó su mirada a ellos y notó un camino de tierra algo gris, como la grava, que comenzaba en sus pies y no se podía notar el final.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?- Ya todos habían notado su expresión.

-Vámonos.- Murmuró por lo que nadie la escuchó.

¿Qué?-

-¡Vámonos, quiero irme!- Gritó sobresaltando a todos

-¡A ver, tranquila!- Pidió Corey, sosteniéndola de los hombros pero sin soltar su teléfono, por lo que la luz de la lámpara se movía de un lado a otro mientras zancajeaba a Laney.

-¡No, volvamos por favor! ¡Prefiero volver la cabaña!- Señaló asustada y gritando

-¡N-no entiendo, Laney! ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó Kon asustado

-¡Esto… Esto va a la cabaña de cemento!- Contestó.- Estaba en mi sueño y… Y también este bosque…- Explicó nerviosa.

-¡Bien, Laney, ya fue suficiente! Tú eres valiente y eso sólo fue un sueño…- Confrontó Kin

-¡Tú no sabes lo que yo vi!-

-¡Pero sé que sólo fue un sueño!- Parecía que pronto comenzarían a golpearse entre sí

-¡Bien, pues muéstranos por donde buscar a Trina y Mina!- Ordenó mientras el miedo que sentía desaparecía por el coraje.

Kin miró a su alrededor buscando algún lugar por donde irse y pronto sus ojos se posaron en el camino de grava y sonrió.

-Pues sí la "cabaña" tan terrorífica que dices está por allá.- Dijo señalando hacia donde el camino de grava se extendía, con sorna.- Iremos por allá para volver a nuestras cabañas ¡E ir a dormir!- Señaló por donde había venido.

-¿No habíamos quedado en ir a buscar a Trina y Mina?- Preguntó Konnie algo enojada por la reacción del nerd

-¡Pues vayan ustedes! Yo quiero dormir.- Respondió claramente enojado

-Bien, pues lo sigo "señor".- Burló Laney poniendo los brazos como jarra.

Kin pasó al lado de Corey y él bufó. En verdad que se ponía de malas si no dormía. Porque vamos, mañana cuando despertara no vería a Laney a la cara por medio a que lo mate.

El nerd caminó y los demás se vieron entre sí para asegurarse que todos lo seguirían. Y así fue. Todos lo siguieron a unos pasos más atrás. Kin estaba caminando iluminando con su teléfono, pero poco a poco su luz empezó a agotarse hasta que se extinguió por completo. Giró a sus amigos abrumado y de mala gana.

-Se me ha acabado la batería… ¿Alguien más puede ir adelante y…?- Dejó la frase en el aire y guardó en silencio, por lo que sus amigos se quedaron viéndolo extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Carrie al verlo

-¡Shh! ¿Escucharon eso?- Preguntó mandando a callar a la chica. Laney palideció rápidamente pero frunció el ceño, para después apuntarlo con su linterna. Además de ver ahora a Kin, también podía ver el fondo oscuro del bosque, algo que la asustaba un poco más.

-Muy gracioso, no caeré. ¡Muévete o déjame ir adelante!- ¿De dónde había sacado la valentía para ir adelante del grupo? Del coraje porque ahora la creían una gallina. O eso suponía ella.

-¡Lo digo en serio…!- Parecía que iba a explicar lo que había escuchado pero gritó agudamente y saltó, sobresaltando a sus amigos, y más a Laney pues recordó gritar a su amigo en su sueño.- ¿¡Sintieron eso!?- Gritó

-¡Muy bien, Kin, ya no es gracioso!- Le dijo Corey algo enojado al ver la mirada de Laney

-¡Pero no lo digo de broma, de verdad sentí…!- Antes de terminar de hablar, sus dos piernas se juntaron completamente, claramente en contra de su voluntad, cosa que lo hizo caer al suelo sin siquiera poner sus manos frente a él, pues en verdad no lo esperaba.

Todos lo miraron asustados, era imposible que hubiera fingido eso y todo empeoró cuando vieron como levantó su cabeza para ver qué había pasado.

-¡Ayúdenme, chicos!- Pidió algo fuerte al ver que tenía un hilo casi invisible enredados en sus piernas, y por él no podía librarse. Kon y Laney eran los más cercanos por lo que se acercaron algo asustados para ofrecerle la mano.

Kin iba a tomarlas pero aquel hilo comenzó a jalarlo y pronto desapareció en la oscuridad de la madrugada, acompañado con un grito tan estruendoso que algunas aves salieron volando. Los chicos gritaron el nombre de Kin para atraerlo mientras Laney se paralizaba. No iba a dejar que nadie se fuera como en su sueño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó su temor a un lado y corrió por él junto con Kon que corría para rescatar a su hermano. Corrieron tratando de seguir a Kin lo más cerca posible mientras aun escuchaban a sus amigos gritando que volvieran. Corrieron por casi 5 minutos avanzando un gran tramo. Ambos ignoraban el cansancio, los obstáculos, los giros repentinos que daba ¡Ni si quiera en la enorme oscuridad en la que corrían! (Pues no se detenían a iluminar) y seguían corriendo escuchando a su amigo gritando que lo ayudaran. Cada vez estaban más cerca y lo aseguraron al ver de nuevo al nerd. Estaban a punto de alcanzarlo y vieron como ya iba todo rasguñado y con parte de su pijama rota, además de que había perdido ya sus lentes. Aquel hilo se notaba que le hacía daño, pues de sus tobillos ya parecía salir sangre.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- Gritó llorando de dolor, pues era arrastrado por un camino lleno de piedras, barro y ramas rotas.

Laney iba adelante por obvias razones y pudo escuchar a Kon caer, volteó considerando ayudarlo pero vio a sus amigos siguiéndolos. Corrió para alcanzar a Kin y cuando creyó estar suficientemente cerca se tiró sobre él para tomarlo de la mano.

Rodó sobre sí misma y sintió piedras enterrándose en sus piernas y abdomen, no le importó el dolor y estiró su mano. Por un momento sintió los dedos de su amigo rozando los suyos pero Kin fue empujado mucho más y no logró tomar la mano de su amiga. Fue arrastrado a la oscuridad ahora sin que nadie fuera a su rescate.

-¡Perdón!- Gritó mientras lo arrastraban, disculpándose por lo anterior.

-¡No! ¡Kin!- Gritó desesperada viéndolo desaparecer.- ¡Kin! ¡Por favor, amigo!- Gritó después de no escuchar sus gritos.- ¡Perdón!- Volvió a gritar, sintiendo casi como si su garganta se desgarrara por la intensidad.

No se levantó pues comenzó a llorar, volviendo a sentir la culpa. Su abdomen estaba lleno de heridas, pues a diferencia de sus brazos, su pantalón y abdomen no tenía una chaqueta con la cual se protegieran.

-¡KIN!- Chilló de nuevo, cubriendo su cara que también tenía algunas heridas.- ¡KIN!- sus gritos eran desgarradores y antes de poder dar su tercer chillido Corey y los demás llegaron. Corey se agachó a verla y la señaló con la luz de su teléfono.

Pudo observar sus heridas y sus llantos por lo cual la ayudó a reincorporarse y la abrazó. Se cubrió en él y comenzó a sollozar, ya no lloraba, ahora sollozaba, pues no podía llenar sus pulmones de aire. Los demás comenzaron a llorar también, consolándose entre sí. Pero el que más sufría era Kon, pues se sentía impotente, más que Laney, pensando que si no hubiera caído lo hubiera rescatado.

Lloraron un rato más hasta que se vieron entre sí y se regañaron con la mirada. ¿Cómo podían ser tan egoístas? ¡Un de sus mejores amigos había sido llevado a quien-sabe-dónde y se quedaban a lamentarse! Vieron bajo a sus pies y observaron que habían vuelto al camino de grava, así explicaba porque Laney estaba tan herida. Pero a la vez creando un vacío en el estómago de los 7 chicos. No tenían otra opción, no dejarían a Kin ahí.

Caminaban a paso apresurado por el camino de grava. Corey no quitaba la vista de Laney y sus pantalones rasgados, su abdomen estaba igual, pero había cerrado su chaqueta.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Corey observando que comenzaba a cojear. La adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer y sentía por fin el dolor.

-¿Sobre las heridas?- Preguntó tratando de evitar las lágrimas.- Sí, sí, no pasó nada…-

-Estás sangrando, Lanes.-

-Es poco, tenemos que encontrar a Kin.- Corey buscó algo en su bolsillo y después estiró su mano.

-Ten, por si acaso.- Le mostró un poco de papel higiénico y ella lo vio confundida.- Para que no se infecte. Encontraremos a Kin y luego te ayudaré a ponerte alguna curita o algo, no te preocupes.- Él le sonrió tiernamente, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por Kin.

Ella lo tomó y lo guardó en su chaqueta. Le sonrió y después bajó la mirada.

-Gracias, Core…- Agradeció. Él sabía que estaba agradeciendo lo del papel, pero también le agradecía todo. Por lo que sonrió.

Siguieron todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de cemento. A todos se les cortó por un momento la respiración, pero más al Laney. Le sorprendía los detalles que había tenido su sueño, y además que eran reales. Entraron la puerta que chirriaba a paso lento y Laney no dejaba de jugar con su ropa, para no pensar en su alrededor.

Entraron a la cabaña después de cruzar el gran jardín, siempre siguiendo un camino por donde se notaba que alguien había sido arrastrado por allí, pero dentro de ahí parecía una mansión. Y ahora no sabían cómo buscar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Titubeó Lenny al ver el gran lugar, se notaba claramente que alguna vez había sido el centro de todo el campamento.

-¿Separarnos?- Propuso Kon nervioso

-¡Genial! ¡Qué buena idea! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Corremos hacia donde veamos sangre?- Preguntó Konnie con sarcasmo. El ambiente se puso tenso y por todos pasaba la misma pregunta: ¿Ya era suficientemente tarde como para tener que ver sangre?- A lo que me refería era…-

-Mejor cállate, Konnie.- Sugirió su hermana, regañándola con la mirada.

Al final se decidió que era buena idea separarse:

Lenny no dejaría a Carrie ni a Laney solas, y Corey no dejaría a Laney sola, así que ellos cuatro quedaron juntos. No se preocupaban por las gemelas y Kon. Konnie mataría a alguien si trataran de tocar a su hermana, y Kon fácilmente podría defenderlas en una situación difícil.

Kon y las gemelas se encargarían de la planta de abajo, y los otros 4 chicos de la segunda planta. Se decidió que, si al final, no se encuentra a Kin en ninguna de las dos plantas, irían los 7 al ático, por cuestión de descarte.

Subieron en muchísimo silencio, e iban caminando de la misma manera. Sabían que alguien habría tirado de Kin, y no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones.

Habían 6 puertas en la parte de arriba, 3 de cada lado, así que se separaron en grupos de dos para revisarlas. Corey y Laney abrieron la primera puerta de la izquierda y entraron algo nerviosos, pero no encontraron nada, salieron y entraron en la segunda puerta, pero antes revisaban por la rendija de la puerta para asegurarse de que no pasara nada, después, ya entraban. Corey y Laney revisaban hasta debajo de la cama. Laney observaba todo, podía escuchar las pisadas de su amigo y de ella, pues todo el lugar estaba quemado y tostado. Eso hacía temer un poco a Laney, parecía que en cualquier momento las tablas de madera caerían y ellos con ellas.

Además, todo mueble o documento que encontraba estaban tostados o completamente quemados. Y había miles de cenizas flotando por ahí, con las ventanas tapeadas con cemento y ladrillos, sólo iluminándose con sus teléfonos, era completamente terrorífico.

-Es horrible.- Murmuró Laney

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El lugar, la situación… Todo…- Corey sintió una gran culpa

-Perdón Lanes, no debí insistir que vinieras.-

-No te culpes de eso, como quiera hubiera venido.-

-Mientes. Tú no querías venir.-

-No, no quería… Pero si quería estar contigo…- Murmuró y sintió el calor en su rostro.- ¡Con ustedes!- Titubeó. Él sonrió algo ¿Decepcionado? No, imposible

Salieron listos para buscar en la siguiente habitación, y ese era el peor momento para ambos. La hora ya rondaba por las 3 y media de la mañana lo que creaba un ambiente muy oscuro, y justo en ese momento tenían que apagar sus linternas, inundándose de la oscuridad y el frío. Laney revivía su sueño y cerraba los ojos, pero al escuchar el sonido de la madera quemada pisando bajo ella, tomaba la camisa de Corey para sentirse segura. Esto no incomodaba al muchacho. Pero ahora iría a ver por el cerrojo, por lo que movió un poco su cuerpo para indicar lo que haría.

Laney lo soltó sabiendo lo que haría. Corey miró por el cerrojo tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara. Por un segundo juro haber visto una sombra, por lo que pronto giró hacia Laney y le indicó con la mano. Lo miró alarmada y temerosa. Él se encogió de hombros y dirigió sus manos a la perilla, Laney al ver sus intenciones lo tomó de la camisa, impidiendo que tocara la perilla y después señaló con los ojos al lado derecho de la gran separación de vacío que había indicado que lo mejor era ir por Lenny y Carrie.

Él no estaba tan convencido, sí alguien estaba ahí dentro podría irse al escucharlos, y con él llevarse a Kin. Claro, ellos dos solos tampoco podrían hacer mucho. Se aclararon con la mirada y acordaron en ir a buscarlos.

Sí el lugar completamente oscuro ya te hacía sentir escalofríos, el gran hueco de vacío que adornaba el centro del segundo piso que su única función era separar los pasillos izquierdo y derecho, lo hacía más terrorífico. Se notaba que alguna vez ahí hubo algún tipo de barandal, pero ahora tan sólo eran pequeños pedazos de madera negros, o cenizas.

Caminaban a oscuras y lentamente con cuidado de no pisar una tabla calcinada y caer al primer piso, pero al llegar al pasillo derecho escucharon pasos en la segunda habitación y pronto una silueta salió de ahí. Dejaron de respirar por miedo, y la otra silueta también lo hizo al percartarse de su presencia, por lo que ella lo alumbró con su lámpara.

-¿Chicos?- Murmuró algo aliviada Carrie al ver a Laney y Corey frente a ellos

-¡Shh! ¡Apaga eso!- Obedeció de mala gana y después Lenny se asomó, uniéndose a su pequeña conversación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya han terminado?- Preguntó el pelirrojo

-Estamos casi seguros que hay alguien en la tercera puerta de aquel lado.- Avisó Laney. Ambos adolescentes se quedaron congelados y se pusieron algo pálidos. Sabían que iba a pasar algo así pero no estaban preparados.- Tenemos que ir a investigar…- Se notaba que la muchacha iba a decir algo más, pero una madera crujiendo por lo que se vieron entre sí muy asustados.

Carrie y Laney prendieron sus linternas y apuntaron sin dudar al otro pasillo, pero en un ataque de pánico de Corey hizo que ambas bajaran la luz, iluminando aquel vacío creando una pequeña sensación de vértigo.

Gracias a esto se dieron cuenta que el ruido aquel había sido Kim que estaba pasando por ahí y ahora los veía fijamente con la cara blanca, claramente asustada, aunque en sus ojos se notaba el alivio. Ella les sonrió tímidamente y con los brazos creó una cruz frente a ella, indicando que abajo no había nada. A los cuatro chicos de arriba se les hizo un nudo en el estómago; Ahora había 3 opciones: Qué Corey hubiera visto a alguien de verdad, que estuviera en el ático o que Kin no estuviera ahí.

El silencio que los inundó al pensar en esas opciones fue abrumador, Kim lo notó e hizo una mueca con los ojos, preguntando qué pasaba, ellos hicieron una seña para que subieran y pronto la pequeña encendió su lámpara y buscó a su hermana y amigo.

Los tres subieron en silencio y cuando los siete se juntaron Laney y Corey le explicaron lo que había pasado, y así volvieron a la tercera puerta de la izquierda, y cerca de ahí estaba la del ático, así que como se habían repartido antes, Kon y su grupo se dirigió al ático, y los demás entraron precavidos a la tercera puerta.

Ya iban un poco más seguros, pero eso no significaba que lo estuvieran. Kon y las gemelas se dirigieron lentamente al ático y ellos trataron de ver por la perilla. Se escuchó un chirrido, como una puerta, algo que hizo a todos sobresaltarse. Giraron pensando que habían sido Kon y las chicas, pero ellos ni siquiera habían tomado el listón del ático, después se escuchó un quejido que hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

Kin debía estar adentro.

Se vieron entre sí y arrugaron su frente, eso fue más que suficiente para abrir la puerta, e igual hizo el otro grupo con el ático.

No había nadie.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?- Habló Corey al entrar y no ver a nadie.

-¡Estoy harta!- Dijo Laney algo alto, mientras sus amigos la veían alarmada.- ¡Kin ¿Dónde diablos estás?!- Gritó ahora. Sus amigos rápidamente pusieron sus manos en la boca.

Se arrepintió rápidamente de gritar, pero al parecer no había causado ningún efecto en el maleante, pero tampoco de Kin.

-Perdón chicos pero… Tengo miedo de no encontrarlo.- Se arrepintió. Ellos la vieron comprensiva, sabiendo que si no estaba en la casa, era hora de volver, llamar a la policía y esperar. Si es que aún había algo por lo que esperar.

-Lo encontraremos, Lanes.- Consoló su mejor amigo, abrazándola por los hombros.- Hay que volver con Kon y las gemelas y volver.- Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Los tres chicos salieron con las linternas encendidas, ya estaban seguros que no había peligro.

Laney suspiró resignada y comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero algo la detuvo. Algo pareció moverse dentro de un armario. Esperanzada y dejando el miedo a un lado, se acercó y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar aquellos pomos dorados, un gritó se escuchó.

Salió disparada y preocupada a ver qué pasaba, al salir pudo observar a Lenny y Carrie asomándose al ático, mientras que Corey veía hacia ella preocupado.

-¿¡Qué rayos está…!?- Preguntó Laney en un grito preocupado, pero dejó la pregunta en el aire al escuchar un proyectil.

No se escuchaba como una bala, pues no era una bala. Se escuchaba como un dardo, una dardo siendo disparado.

Al ruido de este proyectil Lenny cayó de espaldas desde el tercer escalón, claramente inconsciente.

-¡Lens!- Gritó Carrie al verlo caer justo de su lado, eso antes de correr con la misma suerte.

Laney y Corey se vieron entre sí. Ambos asustados y sin respiración. Un ruido del atacante bajando las escaleras del ático se escuchó y ellos sin saber que hacer se quedaron parados en su lugar. Corey reaccionó al ver la primera pierna bajando, empujó a Laney hacia el interior de la tercera habitación mientras con los labios se disculpaba. Cerró la puerta que no tenía tantos daños, al punto de dejarla encerrada. Laney se levantó y estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Corey, o mejor dicho, un suspiro de sorpresa, antes de que el ruido del proyectil lo interrumpiera.

Guardó silencio cubriendo su boca con las manos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pudo escuchar que el atacante caminaba hasta Corey y se quedaba un rato ahí, esperó un momento aguantando la respiración mientras la perilla se movía de un lado a otro, hasta que dejó de hacerlo y escuchó sus pasos cada vez más alejados.

Tenía que pensar como rescataría a sus amigos, y para eso tenía que investigar la habitación. A tan sólo girar la cabeza pudo ver que ahora la puerta del armario abierta, y lo más sorprendente, de ella salía una silla donde se encontraba su flacucho amigo amordazado. Él empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, tratando de liberarse de un trapo que tenía atado en la boca.

-¡Kin!- Dijo sorprendida, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él. Kin hacía señas mientras negaba con el cabeza, desesperado de que le entendiera. Laney desató su boca y lo primero que gritó fue:

-¡Cuidado!- Pero la advertencia llegó tarde para ella. Un golpe en su cabeza hizo que perdiera la conciencia, y pronto todo estaba oscuro.

 **Sí... Bueno, la nota importante es difícil de explicar (o por lo menos para mí) así que seré directa;**

 **¿En serio les gusta este Fic?**

 **Me he dado cuenta de que no, o por lo menos no tanto como yo esperaba. Me he sentido un poco decepcionada, sí. Pero, comprendo que es difícil imaginarse a los personajes de GB en éste tipo de situaciones. O tal vez sólo no les gusta XD**

 **En cualquier momento puedo terminar todo, y de ser sincera lo he pensado seriamente. ¿Dejar de admirar la serie? No. Pero sí de escribirla; Me gusta escribir, no los engañaré, y sé que no lo hago perfecto, tal vez ni bien. Pero por algo se inicia. Es un pensamiento extraño de querer seguir y a la vez no, de hecho tal vez jamás lean esto porque lo elimine.**

 **A veces pienso que es mejor escribir mis propias historias y subirlas a otras plataformas (aquí no, pues es "ilegal". Por algo se llama "FanFiction", además de que no tendría mucho sentido desde mi punto de vista) Pero, recuerdo Apocalipsis, Tiempo ¡Y hasta esta historia! y no quiero finalizar todo. Me encantan estas historias, releerlas como escribirlas. También amo sus reviews.**

 **Lo más probable es que esta nota no pase a nada, sólo quería desahogarme (?)**

 **Mis amigos saben que me gusta la escritura más no que escribo, por lo que no tengo casi a nadie con quien contarlo (Bueno, a ti Karla -3- XD :v) Y por supuesto, a ustedes.**

 **Y pues eso... Quien sabe, tal vez algún día escriba mis propias historias o cambie estas y pasen a no ser un FF (De hecho, lo empecé a hacer con Apocalipsis).**

 **Sin más, les agradecería una Review. Las amo y me suben en ánimo siempre, así que se los agradezco de corazón, y de verdad. Antes escuchaba a gente decir que era súper especial y que por gente que no conocían más que por sus "Nametag" se sentían mejor y siempre creí que eran tonterías. Ahora me doy cuenta que no.**

 **Bueno, hasta luego:).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El dolor de cabeza que sentía ahora mismo era indescriptible, sintió que estaba sentada pero tan sólo el intentar mover la cabeza o abrir los ojos hacía que el dolor volviera a ella. Trató de dirigir sus manos a su cabeza pero no pudo moverlas ni un centímetro. Gimió de dolor por intentar mover las manos, que hizo que involuntariamente moviera la cabeza.

-¡Laney!- Gritó Corey entre dientes, ella abrió los ojos ignorando el dolor y se topó con todos sus amigos atados en sillas y en un semicírculo. Eso incluía a Kin. El pobre chico estaba muy lastimado, pero se notaba que sólo era superficial y del momento donde lo arrastraron.

-¡Corey! ¡Kin! ¡Están bien!- Gritó aliviada y todos la mandaron a callar.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Dónde estamos!?- Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa

-Tranquila… Estaremos bien…- Tranquilizó Corey, pero no la convenció.

-¡No seas idiota Riffin, estamos jodidos!- Le contratacó Carrie completamente asustada, y con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No seas así, Beff!-

-¡Ya cállense!- Gritó Kim mientras comenzaba a llorar.- ¡Estamos atados y quien-sabe-dónde con quien-sabe-quién y siguen peleando!-

-Kim… No llores…- Pidió Kin

-¡No sabemos quién nos tiene aquí y pides que no llores!- Él ya no supo que contestar.

Laney comenzó a llorar con temor mientras trataba de escapar.

-Lanes…-

-¡Hola queridísimos campistas!- Saludó una rubia falsa, despeinada y sucia.

El coraje creció por las venas de todos a ver ahí a Melissa parada con una sonrisa falsa pero claramente cansada.

-¡Sácanos de aquí!- Gritó Kon verdaderamente enojado.- ¿¡Qué quieres de nosotros!?-

-¡Eh, eh, eh! No me levantes la voz.- Burló mientras el coraje crecía en todos.- Pues mira, que no es completamente mi culpa, es de mi queridísimo hermano.- Contestó con claro sarcasmo

-¿Tu hermano?- Preguntó Laney confundida

-¿En serio aún no entienden?- Preguntó enojada viendo sus caras. Golpeó una mesa de centro, por lo que Laney se dio cuenta, aún en la oscuridad, que seguían en la casa, sólo que la parte de abajo.- ¡Pues mi hermano, Derek!- Gritó.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación, pero no veían ningún tipo de conexión.

-¿D-Derek?- Titubeó Carrie al no comprender. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sí, Derek. Ya saben, él, su novia ¡Boom!- Hizo un gesto con la mano, simulando una explosión y luego rió mientras de fondo se escuchaban unos quejidos y gemidos de desconfort.- Parece que ya llegó.-

Los pelos de la nuca de todos los chicos se erizaron al ver a Derek entrar con una sonrisa, y detrás de él una figura humanoide con la cara derretida y desfigurada. Aquellas partes del cuerpo que aún parecían de una persona humana estaban completamente achicharradas. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente hinchado y derretido, eso incluyendo uno de sus ojos. Además que en todas las partes de su cuerpo habían granos de pus aun saliendo. Aquel monstruo iba vestido con una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama. Ellos asustados y viendo a esa humanoide monstruosa trataron de huir con más desespero, mientras que otros sólo se le quedaban viendo en shock.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.- ¡Ella es Lisa, mi novia!- Presentó señalando al monstruo.

Ella parecía querer hablar pero su cara derretida e inservible hizo que su mandíbula cayera sin separarse de su cráneo, esto mientras su saliva caía por ahí.

Las pupilas de los chicos parecían hacerse pequeñas al ver esa escena.

-Shh… Tranquila, cariño.- Tranquilizó Derek reacomodando la mandíbula.- ¿Ves? Todo perfecto.- Aclaró

Laney sintió unas grandes nauseas al ver esa escena pero pronto unas ahorcadas de Kim hizo que todo volviera al silencio. La cosa comenzó a gruñir al ver lo que hacía Kim, pero por el miedo, la chica no vomitaba.

-¡Tranquila, amor!- Pidió mientras Melissa se sentaba en la mesa que había golpeado hace poco, acomodando una mochila en la misma y dentro de ella parecía haber algo metalico, ella sonreía burlona, claramente acostumbrada.- ¿No es hermosa?- Preguntó generalmente mientras ella hacía poses extrañas, como tratando de acomodarse.- Ella no cree eso, por eso están aquí.-

-¿Quieres que le digamos que es bonita?- Melissa rió con gracia mientras Derek parecía ofendido

-¡No idiota!- Le gritó a Corey.- Quiero que se sienta bonita…-

-¡Derek eres un maldito psicópata, sácanos de aquí!- Gritó Laney completamente furiosa y asustada. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una sonrisita

-Melissa, por favor.- Pidió a su hermana. Ella rodó los ojos pero se levantó. Algo no cuadraba ¿Por qué de repente le hacía caso a su hermano?

Ella se paró de la mesa y se acercó a Carrie y Lenny, a los cuales movió hasta la pared. Después hizo lo mismo con Kon, Kim y Kin. Dejando a Corey y a Laney en el último lugar del lado derecho.

La primera en la hilera era Carrie (Del lado izquierdo) así que Melissa se puso detrás de ella alertando a todos los adolescentes, pero más a Carrie y Lenny.

-¡No la toques!- Gritó Lenny al ver como Melissa tomaba a Carrie de la parte trasera de su cabeza y Derek se le acercaba a la cara, como estudiándola.

Carrie parecía decir algo pero no podía por el miedo.

-Sí… Su cabello es bonito.- Dijo Derek anotando algo en una pequeña libretita, cuando termino su escrito Melissa la soltó sin ningún descaro.

Ambos pasaron a Lenny que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que lo tocaran, pero no logró su cometido

-Eh… El color de sus ojos me gusta, pero creo que los de Laney son más claro.- Dijo observando bien su cara. Anotó algo mucho menos extenso en la libreta y pasó a Konnie.

Así siguió repitiendo el proceso con una cara de desconformidad al no tener los resultados que quería. Hizo el mismo proceso con los 7 adolescentes, a veces anotando que no le gustaba nada. Eso pasó hasta llegar a Laney. Por la espera la pobre sentía más miedo. Cuando soltó a Corey sabía que ella seguía y al sentir las frías manos de Melissa su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido y su respiración a entre-cortarse. Melissa lo sintió y rió con sorna.

-A ver, sorpréndeme.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero al verla dejó de sonreír, algo que para Laney era mala señal.- ¡Mira, mira Melissa!- Avisó mientras Laney dejó de respirar e hizo que Corey volteara asustado. Melissa levantó la cara de la chica y por las decenas de velas que había en la habitación puro observarla.

-Vaya.- Se sorprendió

-¡Lo sé! Sus mejillas son casi idénticas a las de Lisa.- El monstruo rugió algo mientras trataba de acercarse a Laney, algo que hizo que ella se retorciera.

-¡Espera, amor! No vengas, luego no tendrás energías para la cirugía.- Melissa soltó a Laney de mala gana y Derek escribió en su libreta de nuevo.

-¿¡Cirugía!? ¿¡Qué coño dices!?- Gritó Corey, que aunque de él no anotó nada. Sabía que los ojos y mejillas de Laney lo estaban

-Pues claro imbécil. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué estaba viendo si son guapos?-

-¡No, no! ¡Sácanos de aquí, loco!- Gritó Lenny mientras que Laney comenzaba a temblar.

-Eh, Lanes.- Murmuró el peli-azul.- Tranquila, todo estará bien…-

Se escuchó como las cosas metálicas de la mochila caían a la mesa. Eran herramientas quirúrgicas. A Laney y sus amigos pronto les comenzó a faltar el aire

-A ver, a ver, a ver…- Murmuró Derek tomando unos guantes seguido de Melissa. Se los puso y miró a los 8 chicos.- ¿Qué les parece si empezamos ahora por la derecha?- Preguntó y nadie afirmó no movió un musculo, hasta que Laney comenzó a sollozar en silencio, llena de miedo. Derek sonrió y se acercó con un bisturí y otras cosas que tenía Melissa en sus manos.

Derek comenzó a limpiar las cosas mientras Laney comenzaba a temblar, Corey miró a Laney tan pálida y asustada.

 **Quién lo diría, posiblemente nadie esté leyendo esto, pero limpiaba mi computadora y encontré esto. ¡Cómo me reí! Dios, hasta me dio vergüenza ajena hacia mí misma. Ha pasado más de un año, casi dos, pero no quise cambiar el argumento, ni siquiera los errores ortográficos que tenía en ese momento, por, no sé, la esencia.**

 **Me da mucha gracia, pero me sorprendo, no está para nada mal, bajo mi punto de vista egocéntrico jaja. Pero sí lo está considerando que la historia es protagonizada por personajes que no son de mi invento, si no que es, obviamente, un Fanfiction. No imagino a los personajes, para nada, pero si lo tengo en mi computadora, ¿por qué no publicarlo? aunque tuve que buscar en una libreta vieja mi usuario.**

 **Me llené de nostalgia, así comencé y dudo que alguien siga estando por aquí, sabiendo que han pasado años, pero terminaré lo que empecé para reírme de mí misma de TRES historias terminadas.**

 **Un saludo, si alguien está allí atrás. Y disculpen por lo pobre que era mi escritura y por la trama tan extraña que escogí, pero bueno, tómenlo como comedia, eso hice yo.**


End file.
